El Krampus y el asalto a la Luna
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Cuando un antiguo amigo vuelve en forma malvada, la hija del miedo decide unirse a él para limpiar la basura del mundo: los adultos humanos. Pero un miembro importante de los Guardianes cambia de bando, así que Mim escoge un nuevo Guardián para combatir al Krampus, a Madre Naturaleza y al traidor. Escogerá al nuevo Guardián del Valor.
1. Los recuerdos de la Muerte

_He tenido escrito este primer capítulo... ¡desde hace años! Comencé a planear este fanfic hace unos dos años y me dije "Lo empezaré a subir cuando tenga tiempo" "cuando termine otras historias que tengo pendientes" ¡Pero no! ¡nunca tendré tiempo y siempre tendré fanfics acumulados! Ya lo acepté, así que si deciden seguir leyendo, tengan en cuenta de que no actualizaré muy seguido._

 _De todas formas, no creo que tenga más de diez capítulos, pero no puedo asegurarlo jeje_

 _Que sepan que me he leído todos los libros de los Guardianes, los 4 y cuando salga el quinto me lo compraré lo más pronto posible. Así que tengo conocimiento del verdadero origen de los guardianes. Espero que este fanfic sea disfrutado por los que no han leído los libros y que los que sí los leyeron se den cuenta de los guiños._

 _¡Realmente estoy feliz por subir esto después de tanto tiempo!_

 _Basta de introducción, ya que comience._

* * *

 _Como en los sueños cuando eras pequeño_

 _y todo daba igual, y no como ahora_

 _que sufres y lloras en tu soledad._

 ** _—Como en los sueños — Alex Ubago—_**

* * *

 **El Krampus y el asalto a la Luna**

 _capítulo 1: Los recuerdos de la Muerte._

Estaba tan, tan lejos. Sólo podía refugiarse en sus recuerdos cada que se sentía melancólica. Estrellas, constelaciones, naves, mundos mágicos por explorar y descubrir. Todo grabado en la diminuta mente de una niña que hoy por hoy apenas lo visualizaba y se preguntaba "¿Todo aquello de mi infancia fue real? ¿Todo lo que fui, lo que sentí, todo lo que creí que podría llegar a ser no fue real? ¿fue todo un sueño?"

Cada que Madre Naturaleza salía por las noches y contemplaba la Luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor, se respondía a sí misma: Todo es real, el universo existe más allá de la Luna. Pero ahora estoy aquí, atrapada en la Tierra, tal vez para siempre, limitada a un reducido mundo, sin saber qué hay allá afuera.

La vida seguía, tampoco podía decir que era infeliz en la Tierra. Cuando se es inmortal se aprende a vivir con lo que se tiene; ella tenía un trabajo importante y esencial. Protegía el mundo, lo alimentaba, lo hacía crecer. Era su hogar después de todo.

Pero a los humanos eso no les importaba.

Pasaron los siglos, los tiempos cambiaron, los humanos también.

Ella estaba muy enojada.

Todo estaba mal, todo estaba terriblemente mal. Ya estaba cansada, estaba hastiada, sentía incluso repugnancia. Tal vez en otro tiempo ella se sentiría bien con el mundo y sus habitantes. Ahora no.

No le importaban demasiado los humanos, pero no tenía nada en contra de los niños, así que "¿Qué más da?" es lo que se repetía siglo tras siglo. Pero los humanos siempre han sido ambiciosos. Los humanos desean poder, creen que pueden poseer todo lo que hay en la naturaleza y la explotan sin importarles las consecuencias. Eso estaba mal. A ellos no les importa acabar con una especie, no les importa acabar con todos los árboles, no les importa contaminar cada gota de agua aún cuando ellos mismos dependen de esta.

No les importa matarse entre sí. No les importa nada.

Incontables guerras por el poder se llevaron a cabo por los humanos por incontables siglos. Desde que los humanos existen, existe la maldad en la Tierra, existe la guerra. Es una especie que arrasa todo a su paso, sin importarles quién puede ser perjudicado, ya sean inocentes animales o hasta sus propios niños.

Eso es algo que ella ya no podía ignorar. Terribles dictadores, ejércitos sanguinarios, ladrones, asesinos, violadores. Un montón de basura. Nada más que la peste del mundo, la plaga que había invadido un lugar antes tan bonito.

Le daba lástima los muy pobres e inocentes niños, ya que cuando estos crecieran serían iguales. Sabía que era una generalización, pero todos los humanos adultos son un terrible asco. Ellos siempre lo echan a perder todo.

Todos los espíritus saben que los adultos humanos llegan a ser muy crueles, por eso normalmente los evitan. Pero con el paso del tiempo ya nada pudo ser igual. Una cosa era que se mataran entre sí, otra muy distinta es que maten a la Tierra y al resto de la vida.

Pero cuando ella, y todos, incluso los mismos humanos, se dieron cuenta de que habían pisado fondo, de que eran la peor desgracia que le ha ocurrido al mundo, fue aquel fatídico año, en ese terrible mes, en esos malditos días de agosto de 1945.

Cuando la maldita bomba se cobró la vida de miles de personas, el primer espíritu en llegar fue Catrina. Llegó porque era su deber, pero estaba demasiado consternada y eran demasiadas almas como para dedicarle al menos un par de miseras palabras a cada una. La Muerte se desplomó en el suelo para ponerse a llorar por el exceso de trabajo que tenía que realizar, y para empeorar las cosas, eran inocentes que no deberían haber muerto.

Los espíritus locales no tardaron en aparecer, todos ellos estaban furiosos o tristes, pero cuando los Yokai hicieron su aparición las cosas se volvieron realmente feas. La mayoría eran unos impertinentes que no dejaban de molestar a Catrina diciéndole cosas como "Shinigami, Shinigami, has olvidado tomar esa alma. No olvides la alma de allá. Te quedan muchas almas qué recoger"

Pero Madre Naturaleza fue de los primeros en llegar, casi justo después de Catrina. Llegó justo para encontrar a la Muerte peleando con los molestos Yokai.

—¡Dejen de fastidiarme!— gritó la sombría mujer mientras lloraba—. ¡Ya sé qué almas me faltan! ¡Déjenme terminar mi trabajo y no se burlen de las pérdidas de los mortales!

—Muerte, Muerte, cálmate.— dijo casi en orden la mujer que había llegado.

—¡No me digas que me calme, Madre Naturaleza!— gritó la Muerte, girándose para encarar a la mujer recién llegada—. ¡Mira todo esto!— señaló la gran ciudad hecha cenizas y escombros—. ¡Todo está muerto! ¡Tus bellas flores también perecieron! ¡¿No te enfurece?!

—¡Por supuesto que me enfurece!— gritó, sintiéndose ofendida—. ¡Pero pelear con esos espíritus malditos no va a solucionar nada! Esto me duele tanto como a ti, esto es... ¡una barbaridad!— cubrió sus ojos con su mano derecha, tratando de evitar que la Muerte observara sus lágrimas, porque todo eso le dolía demasiado.

—Muchos niños murieron... ellos nada tenían que ver con esto. ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a los humanos?— murmuró la Muerte, con voz fría.

Ya nada se podía hacer, todo en Hiroshima estaba muerto. Mas sin embargo, espíritus de todas partes comenzaron a llegar, la mayoría impulsados por la curiosidad de la escena, pero todos muy apenados y tristes por tantas vidas perdidas. Incluso los Guardianes llegaron, primero llegó Sandman, luego Norte, el Conejo de Pascua y la Hada de los Dientes llegaron después.

—¡¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?!— exclamó Norte, sin creérselo.

—¡Los humanos, la guerra, eso fue lo que pasó!— exclamó la Madre Naturaleza—. ¡Tardaré años en volver a reconstruir este lugar, claro, si es que acaso es posible!

—Todos... todos esos niños.— sollozó Tooth, realmente afectada.

Observaron cómo la Muerte recogía cada alma, ella parecía distante, ya sin llorar, concentrada en su trabajo. Y ellos ya no podían hacer nada.

—Podemos proteger a los niños de la oscuridad y las pesadillas, pero esto es diferente.— comenzó a decir Conejo—. Están locos.

—¡No voy a perdonarlos nunca por destruir así a mi amada naturaleza!— gritó la mujer, rabiosa.

—El daño está hecho, Madre Naturaleza... Sólo queda aceptarlo.— comentó la Muerte, con voz carente de emoción, causando un escalofrío en los Guardianes.

—¡Los humanos son unos... unos...! ¡Agghh!— no quiso permanecer más tiempo ahí. Ella se alejó sin mirar atrás. Ese lugar olía a muerte.

Y tan sólo tres días después, otra de esas bombas cayó en la ciudad de Nagasaki.

La Muerte se dirigió hacia allá, con la frente en alto en muestra de dignidad. Algunos Yokai llegaron a molestarla, aunque no tantos como la vez anterior, pero ahora ella los ignoró. Casi nadie fue a observar lo sucedido, sólo algunos espíritus que iban de paso y llegaron para curiosear. Entre ellos, Jack Frost observó el lugar, todo era tan lúgubre que rápido se fue. Ni siquiera los Guardianes se presentaron a observar, nada podía hacerse.

La Madre Naturaleza, ella, sintió el caos y la muerte, pero esta vez decidió no ir a ver. Su tristeza era enorme, pero su ira lo era mucho más. Incluso cuando en ese momento se encontraba en otro continente, el dolor que la Tierra sentía le enfermaba.

Las bombas concluyeron la guerra de los humanos, pero ellos, sin saberlo, le habían declarado la guerra a la Madre Naturaleza. Indignada, quería vengarse, quería hacerlos pagar de la peor manera. Los odiaba, odiaba a los humanos.

Sandman llegó a visitarla, y aunque él no hablaba, ella lo entendía perfectamente. Él le dijo "No quiero que tengas deseos de venganza"

—Tú no eres mi padre para decirme qué hacer.— contestó. Ella se puso a llorar, pero lo obedeció de mala gana.

Así pasaron las décadas, con la Madre Naturaleza llena de un odio hacia los humanos que crecía cada vez más. Un odio que no podría mantener encerrado por siempre. Cada que veía una especie extinguirse, cada que un árbol era derribado, ella sólo podía pensar en su venganza.

Los humanos gastaban más de lo que la naturaleza podía darles. El mundo cada vez se pudría más, los humanos se volvían cada vez peor. Ya no podía soportarlo. Y aunque ellos ya no habían vuelto a usar la bomba atómica en batallas, aún estaba la posibilidad de que pudieran usarlas en cualquier momento. Eran un peligro constante.

Está bien que el trabajo de los Guardianes sea proteger a los niños, pero el trabajo de la Madre Naturaleza es proteger la Tierra, por sobre todo. Eso es lo que quería hacer.

.

..

...

Años después, un nuevo Guardián fue escogido por el Hombre de la Luna; ese era Jack Frost, el Guardián de la Diversión. Pronto los demás espíritus se enteraron de la existencia de un nuevo Guardián en el mundo, así como la noticia de que el malvado Pitch Black había sido detenido gracias a este nuevo Guardián.

Muchos espíritus estaban curiosos con este hecho. Muchos de ellos conocían a Jack Frost y ni en sus sueños más locos pensaron que él se convertiría en Guardián. Muchos estaban sorprendidos, la Madre Naturaleza no.

Sandman estaba muy contento con el nuevo Guardián y con la derrota de Pitch, tanto que sin el consentimiento de los otros Guardianes organizó una fiesta donde invitó a varios amigos. La reacción de Norte fue de alegría, pero la de los demás no tanto. Conejo odiaba que el centro de atención fuera Jack, y Tooth tenía demasiado trabajo.

—No todos trabajamos sólo una vez al año.— dijo la Hada de los Dientes.

—Relájate, hay que divertirse un rato.— decía Norte. Tooth resopló.

—Está bien, sólo por Jack.— miró al chico peliblanco, sonrojándose un poco, pero él no se percató.

—No lo sé, la mayoría de los invitados me odian.— dijo Jack, casi con orgullo.

—Y no los culpo, eres un dolor de cabeza.— dijo Conejo—. Tienen suerte de que la Pascua haya terminado, de no ser así no me apuntaría a esto.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo por la noche en el Polo Norte. No fue la gran cosa, la mayoría fue para ver al nuevo Guardián, aunque a muchos el frío les molestó. Jack Frost, por su parte, se ocupó en gastar bromas a los espíritus invitados que más le desagradaban, entre ellos el Padre Tiempo.

—Me alegra que hayan detenido a Pitch.— decía Cupido, alegremente—. Él sólo es una molestia.

—No podemos, claro, ignorar el hecho de que pudiera volver con un nuevo plan.— comenzó a decir Tooth.

—Sólo le daremos una paliza como la última vez.— dijo Conejo.

—No lo lograrían sin mí, Canguro.— contestó Jack Frost en tono burlón mientras apuntaba una bola de nieve hacia el Padre Tiempo y la lanzaba—. ¡Le di a ese viejo gruñón!

Conejo iba a reclamarle al nuevo Guardián por haberlo insultado, pero se distrajo al ver al Padre Tiempo reír como un payaso.

—Recuérdenme siempre esquivar las bolas de nieve del Guardián de la Diversión.— dijo Cupido, riéndose como idiota.

—Ni falta te hace.— comentó Conejo, fastidiado y cruzado de brazos.

—En fin. Ustedes son los Guardianes.— comenzó a decir Cupido a Jack, Tooth y Conejo—. Si Pitch llega a ser una amenaza, seguro lo volverán a derrotar. Él es un completo perdedor.

—Por no decir que es muy feo.— se burló Jack, riendo.

—Más ahora que yo le saqué un diente de un puñetazo.— dijo Tooth, riendo también.

—Eres más ruda de lo que pareces, Hada.— le dijo Jack, haciendo que Tooth se sonrojara.

Los cuatro comenzaron a reír mientras hacían bromas sobre Pitch. No se percataron de la presencia que se acercaba. Tooth y Conejo dejaron de reír cuando vieron la figura terrorífica de la persona que se acercó y se paró justo detrás de Jack; Cupido también dejó de reír cuando vio esto y disimuladamente salió huyendo.

—¿Qué les pasa?— preguntó Jack cuando notó las caras de espanto que sus compañeros tenían.

Ellos no respondieron, pero Jack sintió una presencia perturbadora a sus espaldas, así que se giró para ver quién era. Casi dio un grito de susto al ver esos tenebrosos ojos dorados mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Emily!— exclamó Conejo, con la boca abierta.

—¿E...escuchaste todo lo que dijimos?— preguntó Tooth, muy aterrada.

—¿Qu...quién es ella?— Jack estaba sorprendido, nunca antes la había visto, pero su presencia perturbadora se le hacía familiar. Su pregunta fue ignorada.

—Cada palabra.— respondió la mujer a lo que la hada había preguntado—. Díganme, ¿mataron a Pitch Black?— su voz era afilada, parecía soltar veneno al hablar.

—No, no, claro que no.— tartamudeó Conejo.

—Sabes perfectamente que nunca haríamos algo así.— aseguró Tooth.

—Pues debieron hacerlo. Un hombre como ése no merece vivir.— habló fríamente.

—No lo estás diciendo en serio.— Tooth dio una sonrisa nerviosa, pero la otra mujer le dirigió una mirada inquietante, aclarando que hablaba muy en serio.

Pero a Jack Frost no le gustó ser ignorado, así que se puso de pie frente a la mujer. Ella era muy hermosa, pero daba miedo en cierta manera. Era más alta que él, con un muy largo cabello oscuro, un vestido verde que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, la piel pálida y unos ojos dorados que le asustaban por la idea de haberlos visto antes en algún otro lado.

—¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó el chico, con sus ojos clavados en ella, ignorando los escalofríos que le daba al mirarla y actuando de la misma forma cínica que usa para hablarle a Conejo—. Parece que soy el único aquí que no te conoce. Asustaste a mis amigos. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy la Madre Naturaleza.— contestó con voz fría, mirando al joven Guardián despectivamente—. Ansiaba poder conocerte, Jack Overland Frost.— extendió su mano hacia él para saludarlo. Jack le dio la mano pero sólo sintió la tensión entre ellos.

—¿Madre Naturaleza?— se sorprendió, sin separar su mano helada de la de ella, cuya piel era tan pálida como la de él—. Me alegra, después de siglos, conocer a mi jefa al fin.— habló casi con sarcasmo, le soltó la mano e hizo una falsa reverencia.

—Oh, ¿trabajas para ella?— preguntó Tooth, curiosa.

—Soy el espíritu del invierno, claro que trabajo para la naturaleza.— sonrió enormemente, mirando a la mujer de cabello oscuro frente a él. Asintió, esta vez con respeto real—. Siempre me manda encargos, como pintar las hojas en otoño y llenar las plantas de escarcha. Pero jamás la vi en persona.

—Tienes suerte, porque te mereces muchos regaños y castigos por cada que no haces el trabajo correctamente.— habló ella, seriamente.

—He escuchado muchas cosas de ti pero imaginaba alguien más... no sé, alguien más tierna.— dijo de forma socarrona.

—¿Tierna como la Hada de los Dientes?— ella observó a Tooth un instante y luego regresó su vista a Jack—. No gracias, las plumas no son lo mío.

Jack Frost se rió un poco y la Madre Naturaleza sonrió. A Tooth no le pareció para nada gracioso, se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca.

—Nos alegra que hayas podido venir, Madre Naturaleza.— dijo la hada, ocultando su molestia.

—Me sorprende, Toothiana, porque a menos de que se haya perdido mi correo, la invitación nunca me llegó.

— **¡¿Sandman no te invitó?!** — gritaron Tooth y Conejo, llamando la atención del resto de los invitados, que también se asombraron.

La música navideña que sonaba cesó al instante.

Todos los espíritus invitados de la fiesta quedaron con la boca abierta, lanzando una mirada ingenua hacia Madre Naturaleza. Una ninfa se desmayó de la impresión, a la Marmota se le cayó el bocadillo que se estaba comiendo, el yeti Phil cubrió su boca con ambas manos, reprimiendo un grito de angustia; todos hicieron silencio, ni el Ratón Pérez se atrevió a decir algo.

—¿Cómo no te invitó? Lo conoces desde más tiempo que todos nosotros aquí.— se alteró Conejo.

—Tal vez lo olvidó.— sugirió la Hada de los Dientes, aunque la idea era aún peor.

—¿Entonces cómo te enteraste de la fiesta?— inquirió Jack.

—No me enteré. Cuando llegué ya estaban todos aquí.— admitió.

—¿Por qué viniste entonces?— preguntó Conejo.

—Ya se los dije, ansiaba poder conocer a Jack Overland Frost.

—¿Por qué a Jack?— dijo Tooth, algo desconfiada.

—Bromeas ¿cierto, Hada?— dijo con sarcasmo, molestando a Tooth—. Es el nuevo Guardián, el que venció a Pitch. Por supuesto que quiero conocerlo.

—Un momento.— interrumpió Jack al darse cuenta de algo—. ¿Me llamaste Jack Overland Frost? ¿Overland? ¿Cómo conoces tú mi apellido de cuando estaba vivo?

El silencio se hizo presente unos instantes. Madre Naturaleza se acercó a Jack y con su mano acarició el pálido rostro del chico, causando un poco de celos por parte de Tooth, las risas contenidas de Conejo, e, irónicamente, hizo que Jack se helara del susto. Tocó el mentón del chico y le alzó la cara para que él la mirara fijamente.

—Oh, pero qué inocente niño.— susurró—. Eres exactamente igual a él... ¿Por qué no te quieren decir nada?

—¿Qué...?

—¡Madre Naturaleza!— exclamó Norte al verla. Muy alegre se acercó a ella, separándola de Jack—. ¡Creí que no vendrías!

La alejó de los otros tres Guardianes, que se quedaron confusos, y se la llevó hasta donde estaba el Padre Tiempo hablando con Sandman. Sandman la vio y alzó la mano para saludarla.

—Yo tampoco lo creí, no me enviaron invitación.— contestó ella a Norte, tajante, lanzándole una mirada molesta al Guardián de los Sueños.

Sandman puso cara avergonzada y se acercó a ella. Comenzó a hablarle, haciendo dibujos con su arena, ella se molestó más.

—No tenías por qué creerlo.— le respondió ella a él—. Sabes que no me interesa lo que le pase, mientras no moleste más.— él le contestó algo—. No hubiera venido de todos modos, detesto las fiestas. Sólo vine a conocer a Jack Frost, el muchacho siempre me ha dado curiosidad.— volteó a mirar a Norte y al Padre Tiempo, dando una sarcástica media sonrisa—. ¿No piensa igual, Padre Tiempo?

—Madre Naturaleza, sí a usted siempre le dio curiosidad el niño, ¿por qué apenas hoy viene a verlo?— preguntó de forma calmada.

—Porque no me interesaba hasta que se volvió Guardián, fue ahí cuando mi curiosidad valió la pena.— dio una sonrisa cínica y volvió a preguntar—. ¿No piensa igual, Padre Tiempo?

—Entonces, ¿te quedas en la fiesta?— preguntó Norte.

—Lo lamento, Norte, pero esto no es lo mío.— dirigió su mirada a Sandman—. Descuida, viejo amigo, no estoy molesta contigo.— le dijo con simpleza, pero Sandman se puso feliz.

Ella salió al balcón, iba a irse desde ahí. Hacía mucho frío pero ella ignoró eso.

—Linda fiesta, ¿no es así, Madre?— habló alguien sentada en el balcón, bebiendo una bebida caliente en una taza, observando a la mujer.

—Parece una fiesta navideña, así como todo en el Polo Norte.— contestó Madre Naturaleza, volteando a ver a su acompañante—. No me digas que te invitaron, Muerte.

—No.— contestó con una media sonrisa, restándole importancia—. Me colé en la fiesta, al igual que tú. A nadie le gusta la presencia de la muerte, ni siquiera a Sandman.— tomó un sorbo de su bebida—. Pero el chocolate caliente es delicioso, lo robé hace un rato. Gracias, los distrajiste por mí.

—¿Viniste sólo por el chocolate?

—Sí. Y tú ¿por qué estás aquí?— preguntó con una gran curiosidad. Su sonrisa daba a entender que ya lo sabía, pero Madre Naturaleza respondió de todas formas.

—Quería conocer a Jack Frost, sólo me daba curiosidad.

Muerte se acercó más a la mujer y se paró a su costado. Ambas se recargaron en el balcón, desde donde estaban podían ver lo que sucedía dentro de la fiesta, pero los demás no parecían darse cuenta de que ellas estaban ahí.

—Es en serio, ¿por qué te interesa el niño?— preguntó Muerte con seriedad, mirando a la mujer con ojos precavidos y con sospecha.

—No es nada, Muerte, sólo curiosidad. Él es Guardián ahora, venció a Pitch. De hecho, curiosamente es todo lo contrarío a Pitch; Pitch representa el miedo, Jack Frost la diversión. La diversión es, después del valor, todo lo contrario al miedo, por eso le fue tan fácil vencerlo. Pitch encontró un oponente digno.

—Sus padres estarían orgullosos.— murmuró la Muerte, mirando a Jack Frost desde lejos, sintiéndose un poco melancólica.

—Ellos no hacen falta aquí.— dijo Madre Naturaleza, casi con crueldad—. En especial aquella mujer.

—Norte la extraña.— aseguró la Muerte, recargando la cabeza en su mano, girándose para ver las estrellas y la Luna—. No seguirás enojada con ella ¿o sí? Ya pasaron siglos.

—Nunca estuve enojada, no con ella. Era una tontería... ya no importa. Pero no me agradaba ese apego que tenía con... Tú sabes.

Muerte volvió a observar a Jack Frost con atención y se enterneció un poco.

—Se parece más a su padre, ¿no lo crees?

—Menos mal.— resopló, pensativa—. Me parece que ellos tenían dos retoños. ¿Qué pasó con la pequeña niña?

—Tuvo una buena vida, si es lo que querías saber. Extrañó a su hermano hasta el final, hasta que llegó su hora...

—Es injusto.— escupió las palabras de forma tosca.

—¿Disculpa?— la cegadora de almas se puso discretamente a la defensiva, sin gustarle el tono de su compañera.

—Muerte, ¿por qué Jack está vivo y la hermanita no?— preguntó, sintiendo algo de lástima. Muerte puso mala cara—. ¿Por qué la hermanita murió y Jack es inmortal?

—Madre Naturaleza, Jack debía convertirse en Guardián. Tú sabes cómo es esto.— respondió, serena—. Hombre de la Luna hace las cosas por una razón, él es muy sabio. Mim perdió a sus padres siendo un bebé, perdió a su mejor amigo también... Por eso protege tanto a Jack Frost.

—Sí, abandonándolo por 300 años. Qué bien lo cuida.— dijo con sarcasmo, molestándose, cometiendo el error de casi tomárselo personal—. ¡¿Y qué hay de la niña?! ¡¿eh?! ¡Ella era hija de ellos también! ¡Al menos su corta vida le impidió el sufrimiento que tuvo Jack al estar solo!

—Madre...

—Sólo digo que si a alguien le importa una persona, jamás lo abandonaría a su suerte.— se estaba alterando y eso no le gustaba. Se tomó unos segundos para calmarse, tomó aire y regresó al tema—. ¿Quiere protegerlo? ¿Por eso no le dice la verdad sobre su familia? El niño debe saberlo, es la razón de toda su existencia. ¿O acaso le oculta la verdad... por algo más?

—No cuestiones a Mim, Madre...

—¿Desde cuándo tú y Hombre de la Luna son tan amigos?— preguntó, desafiante—. No sabía que él se llevaba tan bien con la muerte.

—Tampoco te atrevas a retarlo, Emily.— dijo con voz fría, poniéndose firme contra el espíritu de la naturaleza—. Él te está observando justo ahora.— añadió en tono sombrío, en un susurro sepulcral.

Madre Naturaleza miró a la Luna en el cielo y le dirigió una mirada gélida, con resentimiento. Indiferente a lo que pudiera pasarle si le reta a él. Ella no se dejaba intimidar, por eso se dejó ver tan macabra ahora.

—¡Mim!— exclamó, no tan alto para que los de la fiesta no notaran el disturbio que se llevaba a cabo en el balcón—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él? ¡Se cree que puede manejar a los demás espíritus como si fuéramos sus piezas de ajedrez!

—Tú sabes que no es así, Madre Naturaleza. Le importamos.— contestó la Muerte, con sus ojos blancos llenos de seriedad.

—¡Él no es mi dios! ¡él no es dios de nadie!— exclamó, furiosa—. Si a él le importaran de verdad los niños, se hubiera deshecho de la basura hace mucho tiempo.— dijo entre dientes.

—No empieces de nuevo, Madre...

—Los humanos son una escoria; los hielos se derriten, los árboles caen, los animales perecen, el agua se envenena. El mundo está acabado gracias a su culpa.— habló con asco, con repulsión—. Y los inocentes niños pagan el precio; ellos aún son seres puros de corazón, pero gracias al veneno de los adultos, ellos serán igual de nauseabundos que el resto de los humanos. Tan sólo si ellos desaparecieran, los niños podrían estar a salvo.

—Ya te he dicho que no me gusta esa forma de pensar tuya, Madre Naturaleza. Los humanos son como son, los niños al final terminarán de esa forma. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Pero...— tomó el brazo del espíritu de la naturaleza con brusquedad y la jaló para tenerla a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Fue entonces cuando, a la luz de la Luna, la piel pálida de Muerte se volvió más que huesos esqueléticos dignos de un cadáver—... No intentes nada contra los humanos, no querrás tenerme de enemiga. ¿Entiendes, Emily Jane? No querrás terminar como tu madre ¿o sí?

Madre Naturaleza sacudió el brazo para apartarse esos huesos de encima. Muerte volvió a la normalidad pero no perdió su toque macabro.

—¿Por qué piensas que haría algo así, Catrina?— habló, fingiendo ofenderse, burlándose—. Si no lo intenté antes ¿por qué lo haría justo ahora que la Tierra está cerca de su perdición gracias a ellos?— sonrió con malicia—. De todas formas ¿qué harías tú? ¿matarme? Tú no matas a nadie, tú sólo vas a recoger las almas. Eres sólo un espíritu que observa sin hacer nada.

—¿Tú crees que no puedo matar? ¿Tú crees que no puedo dar muerte a los que lo merecen? Incontables accidentes inexplicables pasan a veces, por casualidades imposibles. La tal lista de quién vive y quién muere es sólo una ilusión, a veces sólo mueren y punto, sean las razones que sean.

—Se lo merecen.

—¡No intentes enfrentar a la fuerza de la que nadie escapa, porque vas a perder! ¡Nadie se libra completamente de la sombra de la Muerte, ni siquiera los inmortales como tú, los Guardianes o incluso Mim! Yo siempre estoy alrededor.

—Cierto, la gente siempre termina muriendo. Así que... no importa la causa, sólo mueren y punto.

Muerte sonrió, le dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

—Está bien, como quieras. Yo, después de todo, soy sólo un ente neutral, observo y nada más. Pero si continuas con esto, perderás a una amiga.

—No necesito amigos.— ella saltó del balcón y voló por la ventisca, alejándose de la fiesta y de Muerte, teniendo bajo sus pies un precipicio—. No me encariño nunca, no siento nada especial por ti como para extrañarte.

—Oh, no te encariñas, qué tristeza.— respondió Catrina, con voz dulce. Se materializó al lado de Madre Naturaleza y sin esperar que ella le hiciera caso, siguió hablando con el fin de quebrarle el orgullo—. ¿Ni siquiera con Sandman?

Madre Naturaleza sintió ese murmullo siniestro y frío en su oído izquierdo. Se sintió furiosa. Ella lanzó un golpe hacia donde provenía el murmullo, pero cuando atacó, Muerte ya no estaba ahí, sino que apareció tras su espalda, riéndose con burla.

—Tú no estás exenta de emociones, Madre Naturaleza.— se burló Catrina, dando una sonrisita tenebrosa—. Supongo que nuestra amistad termina ahora.

La Madre Naturaleza decidió ignorarla y seguir su camino, sin importarle qué más fuera a decirle aquella mujer de las tinieblas. Y realmente pensó que ya no podría ofenderla.

—Me pregunto por qué llegué a pensar que eras diferente a tu padre.

Eso era todo, ese era el comentario que más le había hecho enojar en mucho tiempo, y aún así se contuvo, guardó su rencor y su odio. Se fue sin mirar atrás, deseando vengarse algún día.

* * *

 _Que ahora soy un reo más_

 _pidiendo a gritos la verdad._

 ** _—Dame tu aire — Alex Ubago—_**

* * *

 _Como ya les dije, no esperen actualizaciones cada semana, sólo espero poder al menos subir un capítulo por mes._

 _La imagen de portada la hice yo, ahí aparecen algunos de los personajes del fanfic. La subiré más tarde en mi Deviantart por si quieren verla en grande o ver imágenes individuales de los personajes que aparecen, búsquenme con el nombre GabyGirl1243. También pueden encontrarme en Tumblr con ese nombre._

 _Que sepan que pondré pedazos de canciones cada capítulo, al principio y al final. Esa música me inspira para escribir esta historia, por ello pondré frases que van acorde al capítulo._

 _Por cierto, independientemente del origen que le dé William Joyce a Jack Frost, en mi fanfic sus padres serán... ¡Omg! ¡No puedo decirlo! ¡es spoiler!_

 _Ah, en el summary pongo que un Guardián se hará traidor, díganme, ¿ustedes quién creen que pueda ser? Quisiera saber sus teorías._

 _Por último, tengo un fanfic de Frozen que me encantaría que pasaran a leer si tienen tiempo. El fanfic se llama "Eternidad" y por ahora tiene doce capítulos, vayan a leerlo por favor, no se arrepentirán._

 _En fin, ¿reviews?_


	2. Una oscura canción de cuna

_._

 _A pesar de que la luna no brille mañana,_

 _dará igual, sólo verte reír_

 _es lo que me hace feliz, mi alma._

 ** _—A gritos de esperanza — Alex Ubago—_**

* * *

 **El Krampus y el asalto a la Luna**

 _capítulo 2: Una oscura canción de cuna._

Durante aquella gran guerra de los humanos, muchas cosas quisieron ser eliminadas, entre ellas, se quería negar la existencia de un personaje folclórico, celebrado en algunas partes de Europa: el Krampus. Pero no importaba, este ser no depende de la creencia de los niños para existir, no necesita que le teman ni que le celebren. Tal vez por esta razón su tradición sobrevivió.

El Krampus luce como un demonio del infierno, con garras, cuernos, ojos brillantes y aterradores, una bestia horrible que carga con unas cadenas oxidadas que si las escuchas sabes que es tu final.

Se dice que el Krampus aparece en las noches cercanas a Navidad, esto es verdad, como también es verdad que él secuestra a los niños mal portados. Pero lo que pocos saben es que, aunque no sea Navidad, él continúa robando niños en cualquier parte del año. Nadie podría saberlo, ni los Guardianes, ya que lejos de las fechas navideñas, el Krampus adopta otra forma; se convierte en un ser espectral, creado de humo y sombras, muy diferente al demonio como se le conoce, pero igual de aterrador y cruel. Cuando adopta esta forma es muy difícil que lo detecten, por eso nadie se dio cuenta, por eso su trabajo es más sencillo.

En las noches lejos de Navidad, él no trabaja solo; siempre es seguido por cientos de sombras que parecen tener vida, que vuelan en el cielo nocturno, que apagan las luces de los faros y se camuflan en las paredes, haciéndose pasar como sombras cualquiera. Incluso cuando la Luna brilla con fuerza, ellos se disfrazan de nubes y la cubren, evitando así que las luces de luna protejan a los niños. Creando de esa forma un punto ciego en el cual Hombre de la Luna no puede ver; el Krampus comienza a trabajar.

Aparece de repente, llegando de un sitio desconocido incluso para aquellos que conocen sus oscuros secretos. Llega a los pueblos y ciudades, sus sombras eclipsan la Luna y las estrellas por completo. Las sombras se pegan a las paredes iluminadas de los edificios y casas, riendo tenebrosamente mientras van apagando luces pequeñas, como postes de luz o señales de transito. A la vez que se mueven por las paredes, adoptan formas monstruosas, con sonrisas macabras, buscando ventanas abiertas para entrar y encontrar lo que su líder ansía: niños.

En la profunda noche los niños y sus padres están dormidos. Sería una tarea fácil llevarse a todos los pequeños, pero el Krampus es muy selectivo. Busca a ciertos niños en especifico, que cumplan con requisitos. Como los adultos lo ven, el Krampus se lleva a los niños traviesos.

Cuando las sombras, o el Krampus mismo, detectan un niño con estos requisitos, el Krampus va en su búsqueda. A veces entra personalmente a la habitación del niño; él, diferente a su forma de demonio, siendo una criatura de humo y sombras, se acerca sigilosamente por las ventanas, y una vez sus compañeros apagan las luces de noche, entra a la habitación y se postra a un lado de la cama. Es fácil cuando duermen, pero si llegasen a despertar, él les rocía un poco de arena negra, haciéndolos soñar nuevamente, aunque probablemente una versión más horrible del sueño anterior.

Normalmente no los toca, hace que sus sombras carguen con los pequeños; y se van lejos, volando entre las nubes en busca de nuevos objetivos. Igualmente es poco común que entre a las habitaciones, ya que tiene una forma fácil de atraparlos. Él canta una canción, sombría y atrayente, cuando un objetivo la escucha en sueños, por sí mismo sale de su hogar, dirigido por las sombras se acerca al Krampus. Puede ser este alguna especie de hechizo, sea como sea, la canción es oscura, pero su voz es tan dulce como la de un niño. Su canción de cuna es una trampa que lleva a la perdición.

 _Temores en la oscuridad,_  
 _pesadillas les traerán.  
_ _Dormidos caerán,  
_ _por toda la eternidad._

Una noche, era verano, en esas fechas nadie sospechaba que se aparecería el Krampus. Era poco probable que alguien lo observara, ni siquiera la Luna. Justo en ese instante había formado un eclipse gracias a las nubes oscuras, que eran sus sombras, que cubrieron el cielo; la noche había perdido, por un momento, la luz que la Luna le brindaba. Y por ese instante, Mim no pudo ver lo que pasaba en la Tierra.

Sandman ya había terminado de enviarle sueños a los niños. Los pequeños estaban en sus camas, arropados, durmiendo tranquilos. En esa noche oscura no había nadie que observara, nadie que los protegiera de las tinieblas.

No había nadie, sólo una voz, como un murmullo angelical, que llamaba a la puerta de la habitación de una niña. La pequeña despertó, buscó con la mirada aquel tono musical, pero no había nadie. Bajó de su cama, cayendo y golpeándose un poco. Antes de salir de la habitación, tomó una lamparita para poder ver en la oscuridad. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, sin importarle hacer ruido o no.

Seguía escuchando aquella canción, era como una canción de cuna que la arrullaba, pero la mantenía despierta y con ganas de seguirla. No pudo evitar soltar unas risas; corrió por el pasillo, en busca de esa voz, y cuando llegó al inicio de las escaleras, se encontró con una sombra que la llamaba. No sintió miedo, pensó que la voz provenía de ahí, alguien que cantaba tan bonito no podría dar tanto miedo. Bajó las escaleras, dando saltos, cuando llegó a los últimos escalones tropezó, pero se levantó de inmediato.

 _Temores en la oscuridad,_  
 _pesadillas les traerán._

La niña se percató de que la voz había salido hacia el patio trasero. Sostuvo su lámpara con fuerza y, con más diversión que miedo, continuó su travesía. Salió por la puertita del perro, ella era tan pequeña que cabía ahí. Atravesó el patio, saliendo de él. Cruzó la calle y caminó, caminó y caminó. Llegó al bosque y ahí se adentró. Aún escuchaba esa bella voz que le cantaba y le atraía.

Se sumergió en las sombras, la lámpara se apagó y ella gritó.

Lo siguiente que la pequeña observó fueron las casas que se alejaban y se hacían más pequeñas. Estaba volando en el aire. Dejó caer su lámpara, que ahora no servía, y volteó a ver quién la cargaba. Lloró un poco, se había asustado, en especial por estar tan alto, además de que la llevaba un extraño que jamás había visto.

Al poco tiempo dejó de llorar, de hecho, se calmó por completo, sólo dio unas risas inocentes. La llevaba cargando un joven de armadura negra y cadenas, piel de un gris casi pálido y un cabello oscuro. Pero lo que había calmado a la niña, tanto hasta al punto de reír, eran sus ojos verdes que desentonaban con el resto de su apariencia oscura. Eran de un verde muy lindo y claro, y eran tan brillantes que parecían un par de estrellas en la noche.

Aquel ser observó a la niña, sin comprender por qué reía, pero él no pudo devolverle la sonrisa. La pequeña no parecía comprender el problema en el que estaba, pero aún así era extraño que no le temiera. Así que aquella criatura de sombras volvió a cantar.

 _Dormidos caerán,_  
 _por toda la eternidad._

Viéndola arrullado, cargó a la niña como si fuera un bebé suyo y cuando las nubes despejaron el cielo y la Luna volvió a brillar, él y la pequeña ya se habían ido.

Él sabía que Mim pronto los encontraría, que los buscaría con la mirada desde el satélite en donde estaba, que muy probablemente ya los había encontrado, pero a él no le importaba que Hombre de la Luna lo observara robarse a esa niñita, después de todo, aquel sólo mira y no baja a hacer algo.

Llegó a otro pueblo, cantó su canción y esperó. Observó a la niña en sus brazos, ella dormía pero no parecía feliz, tenía pesadillas. La abrazó con más fuerza, la pequeña hizo gestos de miedo. La besó en la frente, la pequeña lloró de terror. Debía tener pesadillas terribles, pesadillas que él sólo podía empeorar.

Con su canto, niños llegaron, justo como la niña anterior, y se cubrieron en las sombras, de ese modo la criatura los capturó. Volvió a escapar. Las extrañas sombras negras aparecieron, bajando del cielo, cargaron a los varios niños que el Krampus había robado, pero él cargaba personalmente a la pequeña niña que había robado al principio, y por esto la niña tenía pesadillas peores que el resto de los niños capturados.

Volaban en la noche, muy alejados del suelo, llevando a los niños entre las nubes. Entonces la criatura escuchó ruidos, como el viento siendo golpeado. En realidad eran sus compañeros; sus sombras estaban siendo golpeadas. Buscó sus sombras alrededor suyo pero no las vio, sólo lograba ver las oscuras nubes. Las sombras ya no estaban, ni los niños.

Volteó a la izquierda y encontró a una de sus sombras, aún con su niño cargando, pero de repente la sombra fue cortada y se dispersó; el niño fue arrebatado. Sólo pudo distinguir, entre la nebulosa nube oscura, unas plumas. Eran unas plumas blancas. Era un ave, un ave que había llegado a rescatar a los niños robados. Pero él no permitiría que le arrebataran a la niñita que llevaba en brazos.

La ave había desaparecido entre las nubes, camuflándose. Si no fuera él tan atrayente para las sombras, quizá con un poco de luz la hubiera visto. Sólo la vio llegar, saltar por encima de él, para atacarlo al igual que a sus sombras. Era una chica, una chica con espadas.

Ella atacó con su espada, él sostuvo a la niña con su brazo izquierdo y con el otro bloqueó el ataque con su cetro, un bastón largo con un diamante oscuro en la punta. Pero el golpe de la chica fue tan fuerte que él terminó cayendo hacia la Tierra.

Aterrizó justo en un lugar donde la Luna brillaba demasiado, viendo el enfrentamiento como un simple espectador. La criatura no tenía duda de que Mim seguramente había llamado a la chica para rescatar a los niños. Cuando el ser de sombras se levantó, la chica ya había llegado al suelo, a unos metros de distancia de él. Tras de la chica estaba el ave, era un ganso enorme que en su lomo llevaba a los niños dormidos, acurrucados en las plumas blancas.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Krampus.— habló la chica, con expresión seria—. Una década o dos. Siempre te desapareces por un tiempo, pero lo sabes ¿no? Yo siempre estoy aquí para evitar que te lleves a los niños. Por siempre voy a seguirte. Nunca te desharás de mí, Krampus.

Ella era una linda joven, de cabello castaño, largo y recogido, con ojos de ese mismo color. Ella era conocida como Mamá Ganso, el espíritu cuenta cuentos, ella ayuda a llevar la inspiración a los escritores y así crear los cuentos, se dice que ella observa y anota todos los acontecimientos históricos. Ella es alguien que no sólo protegía la imaginación de los niños, sino que también era la encargada de protegerlos del Krampus.

El Krampus abrazó con más fuerza a la niñita rubia dormida en sus brazos. Mamá Ganso puso una expresión recelosa, sin tratar de pensar demasiado el asunto decidió preguntarle.

—¿Por qué te llevaste a Sophie Bennett? Ella no es del tipo de niño que te sueles llevar.— preguntó la joven mujer, sin bajar la guardia. Sabía que el Krampus no iba a responder, así que continuó—. ¡Entrégamela enseguida!

El caso es que el Krampus suele llevarse a los niños mal portados, la mayoría de las veces es así; pero Sophie Bennett es todo menos una niña mal portada, ella era una dulzura. Si bien no era la primera vez que Mamá Ganso veía al Krampus abrazar a un niño de esa forma, aún así no le gustaba para nada. Fuera como fuese, iba a rescatar a todos los niños y regresarlos con sus respectivos padres. Porque los niños deben estar con sus padres.

—¡No hagas esto más difícil! ¡dame a la niña, Krampus!

Se inició una batalla entre ambos espíritus, todo por la pequeña Sophie Bennett. Las sombras del Krampus sostuvieron a la pequeña mientras su amo luchaba contra la poderosa Mamá Ganso.

Ella trataba de cortarlo con ambas espadas, sus golpes chocaban y hacían un estruendo. Mas él no la atacaba, sólo le esquivaba y empujaba, tratando de huir. Mamá Ganso no es un espíritu que pueda volar, así que cuando el Krampus huyó junto con sus sombras por el cielo nocturno, la espíritu se montó en su ganso gigante para seguirlo entre las nubes oscuras de la noche.

El Krampus se decidió a retenerla, ordenó a sus sombras amontonarse sobre ella, dejándola cegada por su oscuridad. Las sombras se fueron contra la mujer y su ave, cubriéndola completamente, pero ella las partió con sus espadas.

—¡Devuelve a esa niña!— le gritó Mamá Ganso a el Krampus.

Pero él no iba a escuchar. Podría haber perdido a todos los niños que había recolectado esa noche, pero a esta niña por nada del mundo iba a apartarla de sus brazos, no por muchas pesadillas que le estuviera causando ni por la chica que quería arrebatársela.

La persecución se extendió más de lo que ambos hubiesen planeado, así que ya habiendo recorrido incluso los cielos de países pequeños como algunos extensos, ellos ya se habían cansado. Él no podía huir de ella y ella no lo iba a dejar ir. Jamás salieron de la zona del mundo en donde la oscuridad reinaba y la Luna los observaba, ya que el Krampus no podía huir hacia donde había luz.

Cruzando por un bosque de Sudamérica, alguien los vio, lo cual era inusual. El Krampus y Mamá Ganso habían tenido estas batallas y persecuciones durante siglos, pero esa vez alguien los vio y decidió seguirlos.

Madre Naturaleza no entendía qué estaban haciendo aquellos espíritus que despertaban a los animales con sus ruidos de batalla. Al principio no iba a prestarles más atención, pero cuando notó aquellas oscuras sombras que rodeaban al espíritu masculino, su desconcierto fue enorme.

—Temores.— susurró la Naturaleza, conteniendo el aliento. Sus ojos se ensancharon al distinguir el ave blanca que acompañaba al espíritu femenino—. No puede ser verdad...

Los siguió por kilómetros, percatándose de que peleaban por una niña mortal, una niña que no conocía, ya que Madre Naturaleza no tiene demasiado contacto con humanos. Esos espíritus habían convertido todo el cielo nocturno del globo en su campo de batalla.

La lucha de los dos espíritus estaba por terminar, el Krampus golpeó con su cetro a la ave de Mamá Ganso, derribando al enorme animal. Mamá Ganso cayó junto a su ave a un gran lago en medio del bosque, pero protegió a los niños que llevaba consigo y había rescatado del Krampus. Los rayos del sol iluminaron esa parte del mundo, pero el Krampus ya había escapado con Sophie Bennett, porque si pierdes de vista al Krampus por un instante, este se pierde en las sombras y desaparece.

Mamá Ganso estaba sumamente triste, pero no era la primera vez que fracasaba, al menos había rescatado a la mayoría de los niños. Pero, esa pequeña niña... ¿por qué el Krampus la quería con tanta desesperación? De tan sólo pensarlo se llenaba de coraje.

Madre Naturaleza estaba sorprendida por tal enfrentamiento, pero no sabía qué es lo que pasaba. Estaba lejos de su comprensión. Se acercó a la otra mujer espíritu por detrás, dio unos pasos sobre el agua cristalina hasta ella. Al sombrío ser que se había escapado jamás en su existencia lo había visto y tampoco pudo verlo con claridad por las nubes nocturnas, pero ahora tenía a esa mujer iluminada con la luz del sol y, al acercarse cada vez más, aunque sea de espaldas, pudo ver su largo cabello castaño, confirmando sus sospechas.

—¿Mamá Ganso?— vocalizó Madre Naturaleza, con una expresión casi de horror, pero ¿cómo no? Nadie había visto al espíritu cuenta cuentos desde hacia siglos—. ¡Mamá Ganso!— le gritó al ver que ella no se giraba, le gritó con indignación y casi ira, en espera de una explicación.

Pero Mamá Ganso no se giró, más bien se frustró. Apretó el mango de sus espadas con sus puños, maldiciéndose internamente por su descuido. Tenía prohibido que los demás la vieran, ya sean humanos u otros espíritus, pero ahora Madre Naturaleza la había descubierto; y todo por haber perdido la paciencia y la discreción al momento de pelear por esa niña.

—Mamá Ganso, ¡¿qué te ha sucedido?!— exigió saber Madre Naturaleza—. ¡¿Quién era aquel hombre?!

Sin decir palabra alguna, sin voltear siquiera, Mamá Ganso se montó a su enorme ave y se fue a regresar a los niños que había rescatado, dejando al espíritu de la naturaleza con una intriga y un desconcierto enorme.

Madre Naturaleza no sabía qué hacer. Estaba en shock. Esto no era posible. ¿Por qué Mamá Ganso estaba ahí? ¿con quién luchaba? ¿alguien más sabía de esto?

Madre Naturaleza sintió una gran ira. Hombre de la Luna siempre era tan impredecible, siempre era tan tramposo e hipócrita. Ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sabiendo que Mamá Ganso estaba con vida. Rápidamente ella voló al lado oscuro del planeta, donde acababa de anochecer, necesitaba respuestas cuando antes.

—¡Mim!— gritó a Hombre de la Luna, esperando a que contestara su llamado—. ¡Mim!— volvió a gritar, pero, como siempre, él calló.

Con desesperación voló a Norteamérica, al lugar donde, sabía, vivía su ex amiga, a pesar de que nadie sabía en realidad la ubicación exacta de la guarida de aquel espíritu. Podría buscar por todo México, pero quizá nunca podría encontrarla.

—¡Catrina!— la llamó, sintiendo un desprecio y un odio inmensos. Detestaba tener que ir a buscar a aquella mujer, pero ahora había cosas más importantes qué aclarar—. ¡¿Dónde estás, Muerte?!

Alguien tenía que responderle y ese alguien no iba a ser Mim. Catrina debía saber algo al respecto, ¡pero no estaba por ningún lado! ¿Qué cosas retorcidas había hecho Mim? ¿Los Guardianes sabrían sobre esto? No, no era posible que los Guardianes sepan lo que está sucediendo, si Norte lo supiera... Si Norte lo supiera...

—¡Esto no puede ser!— exclamó Madre Naturaleza, dando su búsqueda por perdida—. Mamá Ganso... ¿por qué ella?

Nada tenía sentido, pero era Mamá Ganso, era ella, no había duda. Estaba furiosa, pero, a pesar de todo, tenía que reportarlo con alguien, debía dar aviso a los Guardianes ya que, para bien o para mal, esto era problema de ellos.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que la pequeña Sophie había desaparecido de su cama en medio de la noche, la familia Bennett estaba muy angustiada, habían llamado a las autoridades, habían preguntado a vecinos y demás familiares. Nadie podía dar una respuesta. Sólo una cámara de seguridad en una calle había captado a la pequeña salir hacia el bosque, fuera de eso no sabían nada más.

"Murió de frío al perderse en el bosque" decían los vecinos "Seguro que la maltrataban e intentaba huir" decían otros "Tal vez cayó al lago y se ahogó" "Quizá la secuestraron"

Ninguna suposición era alentadora, nadie hallaba explicación alguna. Era como si la pequeña se hubiera desvanecido.

El hermano mayor de Sophie, Jamie Bennett, fue, con lágrimas en los ojos, hacia el lago, donde solía pasear continuamente. Si bien había quienes decían que la niña pudo haberse ahogado ahí, Jamie sabía que no era verdad. Él no iba a arriesgarse a pisar el lago congelado, después de todo era verano, este hielo podría estar frágil; se paró en la orilla, contemplando con melancolía el paisaje.

El niño lloró con mucha fuerza. Los adultos humanos no podían ayudar, aunque lo intentaban con muchas ganas. Lo que había pasado con Sophie no era normal, Jamie lo presentía. El niño lloró tan fuerte, añorando a su hermana perdida.

—¡Jack Frost!— llamó a su amigo Guardián, con la esperanza de que éste respondiera—. ¡Jack Frost, por favor!— rogó.

Tal llamado de desesperación no podía ser ignorado. Jack apareció a los pocos minutos, notando el estado del niñito, se acercó al pequeño y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin saber aún qué le sucedía. Había pasado más de un año desde que se habían conocido, de igual forma, había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que se habían visto; aún así se sentían tan cercanos.

—¿Qué tienes, Jamie? ¿qué ocurre?— le preguntó con preocupación el Guardián de la Diversión. El niño contestó, sin parar de llorar.

—¡Es Sophie! ¡Mi hermanita! ¡Se perdió hace una semana! ¡no sé dónde está!— dijo con dificultad ante sus lágrimas—. ¡Por favor! ¡Mi familia ya ha hecho todo por encontrarla pero... no sirve! ¡Ayúdame! ¡ayúdame a encontrarla!

El corazón de Jack se llenó de angustia y pesar. Él sabía lo que era el temor de perder una hermana, él mismo tuvo una alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo. Abrazó al niño con más fuerza todavía, sintiendo su dolor como si fuera propio.

Después de un rato donde sólo sollozos se escucharon, el espíritu se puso a la altura del pequeño, lo miró a los ojos y prometió que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para encontrar a Sophie. No pudo evitar llorar al hacer esta promesa, recordando que había sacrificado su vida misma por proteger a su hermana hace tantos siglos.

Había que creer en la esperanza, mientras que la luz de la esperanza siga brillando podrían encontrar a la hermana. A pesar de las noches muy oscuras que les esperaban.

* * *

 _Hoy soñaré que despierto junto a ti_

 _y te canto canciones que anoche te escribí._

 ** _—Dame tu aire — Alex Ubago—_**

* * *

 _Un capítulo más.  
Y con él un nuevo personaje, El Krampus. Cuando ideé esta historia por primera vez, el Krampus era un personaje prácticamente desconocido en esta parte del mundo, pero miren ahora, ya le han hecho una película, hasta fui a verla al cine hace unos meses (no pueden imaginar lo emocionada que estaba cuando vi el trailer) (lástima que cuando la fui a ver, la sala del cine estaba invadida por niños de secundaria que ni sabían qué entraron a ver).  
Antes de esa película yo sólo había visto al Krampus en un capítulo de American Dad. Me dije "El Krampus" es perfecto para este fic, justo lo que necesito. Pero miren, se ha vuelto popular antes de que yo lo utilizara xD me pasa por tardarme tanto.  
Si aún no saben la leyenda del Krampus, les recomiendo un gracioso vídeo en youtube llamado "¿Quién demonios es el Krampus" subido por el usuario Bully Magnets.  
O simplemente vean la película que salió el 2015.  
De todas formas, el personaje tendrá un trasfondo muy diferente en mi fanfic, pero nunca está de más ver cómo es originalmente y sus versiones en los medios._

 _Ahora, con el Krampus, Mamá Ganso y Madre Naturaleza, ya tenemos casi todos los personajes que aparecen en la portada, sólo queda uno por conocer, la chica plateada de la esquina superior derecha. Habrá que esperar para verla._

 _Pasen por mi perfil, tal vez tenga otro fic que les interese leer.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente :3 _


	3. El sueño que pudo haber sido

_._

 _Hoy te perdí una vez más al despertar,  
_

 _si soñara la realidad y viviera lo que se fue._

 _Mi amor, míralo, pintando un cuadro sin color._

 _Puedo ver un paisaje gris que refleja mi interior,_

 _y en él, y en él._

 ** _—Dame tu aire — Alex Ubago—_**

* * *

 **El Krampus y el asalto a la Luna**

 _capítulo 3: El sueño que pudo haber sido._

Allá en el Polo Norte, Jack Frost mantenía una discusión con Norte y Conejo, una discusión que, honestamente, no llevaba a ningún lado. Estos temas siempre son muy delicados para los espíritus, sin importar lo poderosos o importantes que sean.

—¡Tenemos que encontrarla, Norte!— exclamó Jack Frost en su frustración.

—Sé cómo te sientes, pero es riesgoso, esta no es jurisdicción de los Guardianes.— trató de razonar Norte, con pesar.

—¡¿Entonces de quién?!

—¡De los humanos! Si Sophie fue secuestrada, depende de la policía encontrarla.

—¿Qué?— habló Conejo, interponiéndose en la conversación que llevaba Norte con el chico—. Siento decirlo, Norte, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Jack. No podemos dejar esto a la... policía. Para cuando encuentren algo puede que ya sea tarde.

—Además, puede que no sea el caso, tal vez ella sólo se perdió.— sugirió Jack.

—Todos los niños merecen ser encontrados, Jack.— habló Norte, con voz serena, en el fondo también estaba muy angustiado—. Yo también me uniré a la búsqueda de la pequeña, estén seguros de ello. Pero debo mencionarlo, si nosotros buscáramos a todos los niños secuestrados, no terminaríamos nunca.

—¡Será porque ni siquiera intentan buscarlos!— rugió Jack, furioso.

—Hay espíritus que guían a los niños de camino a casa si están perdidos... pero con los secuestrados es diferente.— comentó Conejo, sintiéndose mal por ese asunto.

—¿Por qué habría de ser diferente?— cuestionó Jack, apretando los puños.

—Podemos proteger a los niños de sus miedos, de las sombras, las pesadillas y los espectros, pero cuando se trata de protegerlos de otros humanos, no es tan simple.— explicó Norte, a él tampoco le gustaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero había que ver la realidad—. Nosotros somos espíritus, Jack, si nos involucramos directamente en los asuntos de los hombres, nos meteríamos en problemas. Nada me gustaría más a mí que poder evitar guerras, violencia y perdidas de vida, pero la influencia de los espíritus en los humanos es limitada.

—¡Romperemos las reglas esta vez, para salvar a Sophie!— exclamó Conejo, con mucha determinación.

—Por esta vez.— aseguró Norte, tomando un par de espadas, alzándolas con orgullo—. ¡Si alguien tiene a Sophie, lo pagará caro!

—Por esta vez...— murmuró Jack, pensativo.

Un dilema se le había presentado al Guardián de la Diversión. Iban a salvar a Sophie, definitivamente, ¿pero qué había de los cientos de niños que eran llevados de sus hogares todos los días? ¿Qué hay de los miles de niños que mueren de hambre en todo el planeta? ¿Qué hay de los niños que sufren maltratos? ¿Qué hay de los niños que son despreciados? ¿de los que son abusados? ¿de los que son asesinados? El mundo de los humanos era muy cruel, los espíritus no podían interferir demasiado en las acciones malvadas de los humanos. Es decir, sí podían, pero desequilibrarían las cosas. El mundo le pertenece a los humanos, no a los espíritus, los mortales debían asumir su responsabilidad en desgracias que ellos mismos provocan. Era injusto, pero así son las leyes.

Pero las cosas cambiaron radicalmente cuando Norte se dirigió al mundo, donde las luces señalaban a los niños en todo el planeta. Todo se desmoronó cuando comprobaron que la luz de Sophie no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Toda la discusión anterior no había tenido sentido, la promesa que Jack le hizo a Jamie tampoco tenía sentido ahora. Si la luz de Sophie se había apagado, sólo podía significar una cosa...

—¡No!— exclamó Conejo, sin creerlo—. ¡Revisa otra vez esa cosa, Norte! ¡Debe estar descompuesta! ¡Sophie no pudo simplemente desaparecer!

—¡Yo le prometí a Jamie que la traería de regreso!— exclamó Jack, sin poder creerlo.

Había algunas formas de hacer que una luz dejara de brillar, se extinguían regularmente cuando el niño crecía (se encendían nuevas cuando un niño nacía, por lo que el globo terráqueo siempre estaba repleto de luz), desaparecían también cuando un niño dejaba de creer; ambas opciones eran imposibles, Sophie estaba muy lejos de crecer, y a una niña soñadora como ella era muy difícil hacer que dejara de creer. Había una opción más, una impensable, pero muy posible, era que la niña quizá ya no viviese.

Norte había presenciado durante siglos a luces de niños extinguirse por la muerte; a veces se enfermaban, a veces tenían demasiada hambre que no soportaban más. Catrina era la que iba con esos niños, les abrazaba el alma y ellos no sufrían más. Era triste, pero la mortalidad era así. Si Sophie ya había sido llevada por la Muerte, entonces había terminado.

El ambiente era tenso, depresivo. A los tres se les dificultaba aceptar esa posibilidad. Jack y Conejo permanecían discutiendo de las probabilidades, de las culpas y de lo posible. Norte guardaba silencio, observando las luces en el mundo. Giró para decirles algo a sus compañeros, algo para tratar de tranquilizarlos, pero fue interrumpido antes de empezar a hablar.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte afuera, el cielo se tornó ligeramente gris. Por un balcón entró el viento helado, inundando la estancia de una neblina fresca; pronto una figura aterrizó frente a los tres Guardianes. Alta, de prominente cabellera negra, con dureza en la mirada. Era Madre Naturaleza quien se presentó con firmeza. Miró a Jack y a Conejo de manera casi sombría, después se dirigió a Norte, tratándolo como el de mayor autoridad.

—Norte, he venido a hablarte a ti y a los Guardianes sobre un asunto que les concierne.— dijo Madre Naturaleza.

Los tres Guardianes estaban desconcertados. Conejo reaccionó primero.

—Lo siento, Madre Naturaleza, pero estamos un poco ocupados con nuestros asuntos, no necesitamos más problemas.— dijo Conejo, cruzando sus brazos.

Madre Naturaleza no hizo caso a esta insolencia y continuó hablando, siendo directa y sin rodeos, ya que no tenía más intención que dar el aviso.

—Vi a Mamá Ganso.

Mientras Jack Frost se confundía, Norte y Conejo intercambiaron miradas serias. Conejo mostró descontento.

—¿Cómo que viste a Mamá Ganso? ¡eso es imposible!— dijo el Conejo de Pascua, pensando que Madre Naturaleza quería jugarles una mala broma—. Mamá Ganso falleció hace siglos.

—Sólo les estoy diciendo lo que vi.— dijo el espíritu de la naturaleza en tono amargo, sintiéndose ofendida.

—Esperen un momento.— intervino Jack, poniéndose entre Madre Naturaleza y Conejo, quienes se veían con odio—. Mamá Ganso, ¿existe realmente? Yo jamás la vi.

—Eso es porque se fue antes de que tú tan siquiera existieras.— le explicó Conejo, aún mirando a Madre Naturaleza con desafío—. Mamá Ganso ya no está con nosotros.

—¿Norte?— Madre Naturaleza se cansó de discutir con ese Guardián y mejor dirigió su atención al que, sabía, le afectaba más la noticia—. Yo sé lo que vi. Te lo aseguro.

Conejo miró a Norte con pena, después regresó su mirada, ahora furiosa, hacia Madre Naturaleza. Conejo siempre había sabido lo que esa chica significaba para Norte, desde la primera vez que sus caminos se cruzaron lo notó, significaba demasiado, más para él que para el resto de los Guardianes. A excepción de...

Norte se veía apesadumbrado, con expresión muy seria miraba al espíritu de la naturaleza, dudando de sus palabras.

—¿Estás segura?— habló Norte finalmente.

—¡Norte!— trató de advertirle Conejo, no queriendo que su compañero sufra una desilusión.

—Completamente.— aseguró Madre Naturaleza una vez más—. Y eso no es todo. Mamá Ganso perseguía a una criatura que jamás había visto. Un hombre que llevaba bajo su cargo una banda de Temores.

—¡¿Temores?!— exclamó Conejo—. Emily, en serio , ¿acaso comiste chocolate rancio? Tu historia es cada vez más descabellada.

—¿Temores?— preguntó Jack, sin comprender nada—. ¿Qué son los Temores?

—Son monstruos, de otra época. Creí que se habían extinguido con el fin de la Edad Oscura.— dijo Norte, con semblante pensativo y serio.

—¡Se extinguieron con el fin de la Edad Oscura!— gritó Conejo, ya cansado de lo que consideraba una tontería irracional que sólo les hacía perder tiempo.

—¡Yo también creí que se habían extinguido con el fin de la Edad Oscura!— gritó Madre Naturaleza, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡¿Crees que no me molesta todo esto?! ¡¿De dónde sacó ese espíritu desconocido a esos Temores?! ¡No hay forma! ¡Los Temores sólo obedecen a su rey y su rey es...

—Pitch Black.— dijo Norte. Jack se sorprendió bastante—. ¿Segura de que no era Pitch?

—¡Ustedes vencieron a Pitch! ¡desde entonces él no sale de su miserable escondite!— dijo Madre Naturaleza—. El espíritu que comanda a los Temores ahora es desconocido para mí.

—Bien, si lo que dices es cierto, ¿qué haría Mamá Ganso persiguiendo a ese espíritu?— dijo Conejo, sin confiar en nada de lo que ella les decía.

—Por lo que pude entrever, Mamá Ganso trataba de rescatar a una niña que aquel espíritu maligno llevaba en sus brazos.

—¡¿Niña?!— exclamaron Jack y Conejo a la vez.

—Sí. Aquel espíritu me dio muy mala espina. No parecía dispuesto a soltarla. Se llevó a la niña. Pero parece que Mamá Ganso logró quitarle algunos niños que también se intentó llevar. Ella luchaba como una fiera contra él, todo por esa niña.

—Sí, suena a algo que Mamá Ganso haría.— admitió Conejo, cruzando sus brazos.

—¡¿Cómo era la niña?!— insistió Jack, dando un paso hacia Madre Naturaleza.

—Era rubia y muy pequeña. Es todo lo que pude distinguir.— contestó con serenidad.

—¡Es Sophie! ¡debe ser Sophie!— exclamó Conejo, mirando a Jack.

—¡¿Hace cuánto fue eso?!— preguntó Jack.

—Una semana. Les cuento esto hasta ahora porque me encontré días tratando de rastrear a esa criatura inútilmente.

—Sophie se perdió hace una semana, ¡debe ser ella!— dijo el Guardián de la Diversión.

—Veo que conocen a la niña que ese ser se llevó.— dijo Madre Naturaleza—. Veo que esto es más personal para ustedes de lo que imaginé. En fin, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. Mi trabajo está hecho. Con su permiso, me retiraré.

Siendo educada, inclinó la cabeza con respeto y se dispuso a irse tan rápido como llegó, pero Norte la detuvo.

—Un momento, Madre Naturaleza.— la llamó el conocido como Santa Claus.

Emily se encogió de hombros y giró para escuchar lo que sea que el Guardián tuviera que decirle. A pesar de que Madre Naturaleza tenía una gran curiosidad por saber cuál sería el desenlace del asunto, sabía que no era problema suyo y no debía, ni quería, entrometerse más, sin importar lo mucho que le moleste la incertidumbre y le indigne lo que sea que haya pasado con Mamá Ganso para que esté con vida cuando todos la creían muerta.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda, Madre Naturaleza.— le dijo Norte.

Madre Naturaleza abrió los ojos en su totalidad, sorprendida por esa petición. Jack y Conejo también se sorprendieron.

—¿Para qué los Guardianes necesitarían mi ayuda?— habló con voz severa, sin muchas ganas de ayudar.

—Si existe un espíritu maligno que controla a los Temores ahora, seguramente Pitch tiene que ver en esto de alguna forma.— explicó Norte. Madre Naturaleza hizo una mueca—. Nosotros no podemos hacerlo sin provocar una posible confrontación, pero tú, Madre Naturaleza, podrías ir a hablar con él y preguntarle.

— **¡No!** — rugió la Madre Naturaleza, furiosa—. Si Pitch Black tiene que ver en esto, con mayor razón deben resolverlo ustedes. Yo no tengo, ni quiero, tener nada que ver con esto ni con él.

—¿Cómo que no?— se molestó Conejo—. Si Pitch tiene que ver con la criatura que se llevó a Sophie, lo mejor es ir a enfrentarlo. Tal vez él mismo envió a ese espíritu.

—Eso aún no lo sabemos, pero podría ser.— concordó Norte—. Por eso necesitamos que vayas a hablarle Madre Naturaleza, eres la única al que él no atacaría.

—NO es mi problema.— persistió, haciendo hincapié en el "no".

—Es una niña la que está en peligro, Madre Naturaleza.

Madre Naturaleza gruñó, casi en un berrinche. Entendía el razonamiento de Norte y entendía que se estaba comportando de forma egoísta, pero tenía sus razones, Norte también entendía esas razones, pero la vida de una inocente es la que peligraba. Madre Naturaleza se resignó, ya que en el fondo no era tan cruel, los niños le preocupaban al fin y al cabo, deseaba que aquella niña estuviera a salvo. El hecho de ver a Pitch era el problema.

—Muy bien. Veré si está involucrado, pero no prometo nada. Ser quien soy no significa que no me mienta.— aceptó de mala gana—. De corazón deseo que encuentren a la niña. Y si descubren la razón por la que Mamá Ganso está con vida, me gustaría saberlo, es todo lo que pido a cambio de ayudarlos.

Madre Naturaleza salió de ahí, se fue volando del Polo Norte junto con el viento helado. El taller de Norte volvió a estar como antes de que el espíritu de la naturaleza lo invadiera.

La esperanza de que Sophie siguiera con vida regresaba, pero también con esa esperanza llegaban muchas dudas. Para Norte y Conejo una nueva posibilidad se abría. Mamá Ganso estaba viva en algún lugar.

—¿Qué hay entre Madre Naturaleza y Pitch?— preguntó Jack, quien no sabía ni lograba imaginarse nada al respecto—. ¿Por qué ella es la indicada para ir a hablar con él? Tal vez yo podría haber ido por mi cuenta, no creo que sea muy difícil.

—No seas ingenuo.— Conejo giró los ojos—. Pitch te detesta, jamás te contaría nada, no sin una pelea. Pero con Madre Naturaleza es diferente. Su relación es complicada. Es malo hablar de los asuntos personales de otros espíritus así que mejor ya no preguntes nada.

—Como sea, Canguro.— dijo Jack, molestando a Conejo—. ¿Y qué hay de Mamá Ganso? ¿quién era ella?

—Seguro recuerdas el Libro de los Guardianes.— le dijo Norte.

—Obvio, me hiciste leer el libro completo después de convertirme en Guardián, Norte. Ahí viene el Juramento del Guardián.— contestó Jack, cansado de tan sólo recordar todas las páginas que fingió leer—. Momento, ¿estás diciendo que Mamá Ganso escribió el libro?— dedujo rápidamente, con asombro.

—Exacto.— dijo Norte con entusiasmo al poder contarle esto a Jack—. Mamá Ganso era un Guardián feroz y leal, era una de los Guardianes originales, mucho antes de que te unieras. ¡Hubieras visto el equipo en aquel tiempo, Jack! Mamá Ganso luchó valientemente junto a nosotros para acabar con la Edad Oscura y con Pitch.

—Esa chica amaba mis chocolates.— comentó Conejo, nostálgico, con una sonrisa—. Era un encanto.

—Si era tan importante, ¿por qué apenas me entero de ella?

—Porque, como sospechaba, no leíste el libro.— lo regañó Conejo. Jack rió, aceptando la culpa.

—¡Imagínenlo! ¡Mamá Ganso de regreso con nosotros!— exclamó Norte, emocionado—. ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!

—Espera un momento, Norte.— Conejo dio unos saltos hasta llegar hasta Norte, se paró frente a él y detuvo su alegría—. No estoy diciendo que Madre Naturaleza mienta, ¿pero cómo podemos estar seguros si fue a Mamá Ganso a quien vio? Y si realmente fuera ella, ¿por qué no nos ha buscado? Y más importante aún, ¿cómo pudo estar viva todos estos años sin que nosotros nos enteráramos?

—Yo sé que es difícil de creer.— admitió Norte con seriedad—. Pero a veces se necesita un poco de fe.

—¿Fe? ¿fe a qué? ¡Si esto se sale de toda la lógica!— trató de razonar, algo irritado—. Mira, Norte, si quieres tener fe está bien, pero no quiero que después te deprimas o algo, porque bien que te lo estoy advirtiendo.

—Vamos, Conejo, creí que eras el Guardián de la Esperanza.— le dijo Norte con humor.

—Sí, y no me gané ese titulo por no ser realista.

—Basta, chicos. Mejor pregúntenle a Hombre de la Luna qué pasó con ella.— _si es que contesta_ pensó Jack, pero quería que ellos ya se calmaran.

Eso hicieron, miraron a la Luna sobre ellos, preguntaron, y como era de esperar, Mim no respondió.

—Concentrémonos en encontrar a Sophie.— dijo Conejo, que, más que una sugerencia, era una orden.

—Sí, hagámoslo.— dijo Norte.

.

En lo más profundo de la Tierra, donde la oscuridad reina, ahí en ese lugar tan espantoso, ahí pasaba Pitch sus días.

Dentro no se veía nada, pero un agujero en la tierra ayudó a Madre Naturaleza para lograr meter un poco de luz. Las luces de luna eran todas muy amables con Madre Naturaleza, ella les pidió que la siguieran para alumbrar su paso y eso hicieron; aunque su temor se notaba no podían decir que no a la Reina Madre Naturaleza. De esa forma el espíritu de la naturaleza descendió en las penumbras.

Mientras más descendía, más Pesadillas encontraba, esa arena negra que parecía tener vida, que se arremolinaba y se juntaba hasta crear una forma equina. Las Pesadillas reaccionaron a la luz tenue que la mujer llevaba consigo, no se espantaron, pero habían permanecido tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que se mostraron desconcertadas. Como la Madre Naturaleza no sentía temor alguno, las Pesadillas no se le acercaron. Y ella apenas volteó a ver a esas criaturas, todo lo que quería era terminar con rapidez.

Lo encontró. Estaba sentado frente a un globo terráqueo, similar al que poseía Norte en su taller. Parecía observar las luces de los niños brillar, tal como si se burlasen de él. Madre Naturaleza tocó el suelo con sus pies, apenas se acercó lo suficiente y él habló. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba su voz.

—Debería sentirme afortunado.— habló con mucho desdén, sin girarse, sin siquiera levantarse de su lugar—. No todos los días recibo una visita, mucho menos de alguien tan importante como la poderosa Madre Naturaleza. Me honra con su presencia, pero debo preguntar, ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita?

Se estaba burlando, seguramente. Madre Naturaleza pensó que podría soportarlo, pero esto era demasiado para ella. Sentía ira, mucho desprecio. Tan sólo verlo la enfurecía, escucharlo hacía que sintiera tantas ganas de destrozarlo. Por ello no había querido ir a verlo. Pero debía controlarse, tenía que contener esa oscuridad dentro de su ser que la llenaba de odio y la instaba a sacar su furia contra él.

—¿En qué estás metido ahora, Pitch?— le interrogó, con voz fría, quedándose inmóvil ahí donde estaba, no dispuesta a dar un paso más hacia él.

—Me encantaría saber en qué problemas están metidos ahora los Guardianes, pero sea lo que sea, no soy yo.— dijo honestamente, deduciendo las sospechas de Madre Naturaleza y deduciendo que los Guardianes la habían enviado, de no ser así, ¿qué otra razón podría tener esa mujer para ir a verlo?

—No mientas.— dijo casi en un rugido, frunciendo el ceño—. Apareció una criatura, un espíritu maligno de oscuridad, muy parecido a ti. Él llevaba consigo Temores, ¡criaturas las cuales solían estar a tu servicio! No puedo creer que no estés involucrado.

—¿Temores?— hubo algo de sorpresa reflejada en la voz de Pitch. Madre Naturaleza entendió así que él no estaba enterado—. Quién lo diría, esas malditas cosas han reemplazado a su rey.

—¿No sabes nada al respecto?

—Si estuviera planeando algo, no te lo diría. Pero, por esta vez, no soy yo, por lo que si supiera algo, créeme, no lo sabrías de mí.

—¡Eres un...!

—Vete, Emily Jane, antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo.

—¡¿Y qué harás?! ¡¿Volverás pesadillas a mis sueños?! ¡Yo ya viví una maldita pesadilla por tu culpa!— gritó, ya sin importarle contenerse, después de todo necesitaba desahogarse. Entonces, la que perdió la paciencia fue ella.—. ¡Púdrete! ¡púdrete en tu oscura soledad! ¡Y espero que no salgas de tu maldito agujero nunca!

Tan agresiva y desesperante. Pitch mostró una leve sonrisa, finalmente volteó a verla. Sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con los de la mujer, los cuales eran de ese mismo color.

—Actúas igual a ella.

Madre Naturaleza sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, como si una vieja herida volviera a abrirse. Sin quererlo, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, sintiéndose más enojada que antes, pero por sobre todo, muy triste.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a tan siquiera mencionarla?!

Ya no podía soportarlo. Voló a toda prisa hacia la salida de ese siniestro lugar. No había obtenido ninguna información, haber bajado hasta ahí había sido un total desperdicio. Sabía que hacer esto no le iba a causar más que molestias, pero jamás pensó sentir la herida de esa forma. No había creído que él pudiera herirla con el recuerdo. Era el recuerdo constante de que aún vivía en esa pesadilla, en ese sueño frustrado, en la felicidad que se había hecho pedazos. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser. Y odiaba no ser capaz de acabar con él por su cuenta.

Había sido demasiado fuerte volver a verlo.

Y el recuerdo sólo podía volverse un sueño, lo que fue pudo volverse lo que anhelan, pero que ya no podría volver a ser. Sólo podría quedarse como un simple sueño.

.

El tiempo fue pasando. Los Guardianes hicieron todo lo que pudieron, buscaron en todas partes del mundo, preguntaron a todos los espíritus, preguntaron incluso al viento, al arcoíris, a las luces de luna, pero nadie sabía contestar dónde estaba Sophie ni la criatura que se la llevó.

Los ánimos de los Guardianes iban disminuyendo. Al final, incluso Jamie terminó dando la búsqueda por perdida, aún cuando Jack le pedía que no se rindiera.

Jack y Conejo continuaban buscando cada que podían, pero no había resultados. Dolía aceptar la realidad, la niñita no iba a regresar.

En cuanto a Mamá Ganso, ella no volvió a aparecer; incluso Madre Naturaleza llegó a dudar si lo que había visto realmente era ella, entonces Norte dejó de creerlo también.

La fe se estaba agotando, y de esa forma pasaron diez años.

* * *

 _Si preguntan por ti, sólo diré que te vi_

 _en mis sueños una noche_

 _y sólo sueño desde entonces_

 _para verme cada día junto a ti._

 ** _—A gritos de esperanza — Alex Ubago—_**

* * *

 _Cielos, siento haber tardado tanto esta vez, estuve semanas centrada en un tonto fanfic de Steven Universe y luego pasé a mi fanfic de Frozen el cual había perdido completamente la inspiración lo cual lo volvió muy difícil y luego éste..._

 _Espero subir el próximo un poco más rápido._

 _Oh, y como ven habrá un time skip. Diez años es mucho tiempo...  
Sólo espero que les esté gustando la historia :) _


	4. El Krampus hace su jugada

_._

 _No tengo más motivos para darte_

 _que este miedo que me da_

 _el no volver a verte nunca más._

 _ **—Aunque no te pueda ver**_ ** _— Alex Ubago—_**

* * *

 **El Krampus y el asalto a la Luna**

 _capítulo 4: El Krampus hace su jugada._

No se puede esperar que un adulto crea en cuentos de hadas.

Al crecer descubres la verdad del mundo, te enteras que el sueño es sólo una ficción, que no hay tal cosa como la magia. Entonces el corazón se endurece y se vuelve negro cuando esta realidad cobra la inocencia y la desaparece para siempre.

Pero cuando un adulto cree en la magia, debe fingir que no es así. Cuando mencionen a Santa Claus responder "Como si existiera" cuando te dicen del Hada de los Dientes debes decir "Eso no es real" cuando te hablen de Jack Frost y las cosas maravillosas que hace simplemente responderás "¿Y ese quién es?"

Esa es la cruel verdad del mundo. Cuando tus ojos están más abiertos que los de los demás, cuando puedes ver esa magia al amanecer, cuando ves esos polvos mágicos caer lentamente a media noche, cuando la inocencia vive dentro de ti, debes fingir que no es así. Ellos son los cuerdos, tú no lo estarás si intentas mostrarles la verdad. No puedes ir contra la corriente y salir bien librado. No puedes rechazar el mundo adulto, de ser así será tu perdición. Y cada que mientes sientes un dolor en ti, ellos no comprenden y jamás comprenderán la magia que se vislumbra a través de tus ojos, la belleza que te mueres por enseñarles pero que no entenderán.

Sólo algunos pocos, esos que también habían visto la magia, sus amigos de la infancia, al menos la mayoría, que una noche lucharon contra pesadillas, aún siendo niños, convirtiéndolos en sueños dorados, sólo con ellos podía ser él mismo. Y con los niños, si un niño pregunta sobre el Conejo de Pascua le puede decir la verdad, los adultos creerán que está siendo condescendiente con él ¡cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario!

Dentro de poco Jamie Bennett cumpliría 20 años. Era bastante joven, pero eso no significa que deba fingir menos, muchos de su edad eran muy... desenfrenados. Podía convivir con ellos pero no le gustaba actuar demasiado como ellos, muchas veces ellos ya no actuaban como niños, gran parte de sus inocencias se habían esfumado.

Era una mañana fría de otoño, tomó el chocolate caliente que su madre le preparó, al terminarlo buscó su suéter y salió de la casa. Las hojas caían de los árboles y el viento comenzaba a levantarlas y sacudirlas, el viento sacudió su cabello castaño y sólo pudo dar un suspiro al recordar que pronto sería invierno. Colocó sus audífonos en los oídos, poniendo una música que sólo a él le gustaba y comenzó su andar.

Una pila de hojas secas en el jardín. Jamie sonrió, saltó sobre ellas, haciendo las hojas volar por todas partes. Con una risa salió corriendo. ¡Tenía una cita con su novia y no podía llegar tarde!

—Deséame suerte.— susurró al aire.

Jack Frost lo observaba, se había ocultado tras un árbol para que el joven no lo viera. Estaba orgulloso de ese chico, pero en el fondo temía. Cada vez crecía más y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más seguiría creyendo en él. Era un miedo irracional, pero lo temía tanto. Jamie había sido el primer niño que lo vio, pero ya no era un niño más, al menos no físicamente, porque dentro de sí había un niño. Jack temía que ese niño desapareciera, así como los otros antes que él.

Y ¿cómo podía seguir creyendo en él de cualquier forma? Ya habían sido años desde la última vez que Jack había dejado que Jamie lo viera. Se supone que los espíritus son un secreto, no deben manifestarse frente a cualquiera, especialmente si es un adulto. Pudo haber visitado y jugado con Jamie de vez en cuando al ser éste un niño, pero ahora que ha crecido no debe hacerlo más. Se debía mantener una distancia prudente entre los mortales y los espíritus, los tiempos de ahora ya no son como en aquellos tiempos, e incluso en aquellos tiempos muchos humanos se escandalizaban con lo diferente.

Era demasiado injusto.

—Buena suerte.— susurró el espíritu de invierno, haciendo una mueca.

Llamó al viento y éste lo elevó a varios metros sobre el suelo, y, junto a él, varias hojas otoñales. Movió su cayado e indicó al viento que soplara, y éste sopló y sopló. Y las hojas de la ciudad se levantaban del suelo, se arremolinaban y las que aún no caían, iban cayendo de los árboles. Se adentró en el bosque de hojas verdes y les habló.

—Es hora.

Acompañado de varias hojas de otoño que giraban en espiral en torno a él, levantó su cayado y las hojas verdes lo escucharon, y el viento volvió a soplar. El espíritu voló por sobre las copas de los árboles, los pinos, los abetos, los robles, los sauces, y bastaba mandarles el viento con su cayado, o con su tacto mismo, para que las hojas se fueran tiñendo de tonos naranja y marrón. El viento lo volvió a elevar aún más alto y pronto se encontró en otro pueblo, mandó a las hojas de otoño para que lo ayudaran a teñir las que faltaban.

Mandó el viento a sacudir las hojas de muchas regiones, a hacerlas caer de los árboles que les habían dado vida. Era tiempo de que se marchitaran.

—Lo siento.— murmuró al tomar una hoja en sus manos, la hoja se soltó y continuó volando muy lejos. Era libre ahora.

Cansado de tanto trabajo, Jack voló hasta un gran árbol cerca de Burgess, la ciudad donde vive Jamie, se sentó en las ramas y soltó un suspiro. Tal como las hojas de otoño, el cielo se tornó del color del ocaso, llegando el día a su fin. A veces cuando se es inmortal el tiempo pasa tan rápido. El próximo año habría hojas nuevas, y el Sol volvería a salir al día siguiente, así que ¿qué más da?

Como muchos días, Jack se acordó de Sophie, la niña que nunca pudo encontrar. Jamie la recordaba también, cada día, pero ella no volvería. El espíritu de invierno se negó a que la pequeña hubiese muerto por mucho tiempo, pero había pasado una década desde que ella desapareció junto a su luz.

—¿La han visto ustedes?— preguntó con melancolía a sus fieles hojas de otoño, pero ellas nada sabían.

En el fondo de su ser aún albergaba un poco de esperanza, pero el tenerla lo volvía más doloroso para él. Nunca le pudo cumplir la promesa a Jamie de encontrarla. Y se preguntaba ¿qué fue de ella? ¿quién era ese espíritu maligno que se la llevó? ¿para qué la quería?

Madre Naturaleza había dicho que vio un espíritu oscuro llevársela, pero ningún otro espíritu conocía a un ser con esa descripción, esa criatura era desconocida. Apareció y se esfumó llevándose a la niña. ¿Con qué propósito? De sólo pensarlo se enfurecía.

La oscuridad de la noche se vio interrumpida por unas luces en el cielo. ¡Auroras! Jack las conocía, esa era la señal para llamar a todos los Guardianes. Desde que Jack es Guardián, nunca habían utilizado esa señal, y es que no había habido problemas de gran magnitud desde lo de Pitch, por lo que Jack no supo reaccionar al momento. Pronto se dio cuenta, lo estaban llamando, los estaban llamando a todos, algo había pasado.

—¡Vamos, viento! ¡al taller de Norte!

En unos instantes se encontraba ya en las regiones frías del Polo Norte.

—¡Jack!— lo llamó la Hada de los Dientes, quien lo alcanzó y voló a su lado. Ella iba acompañada de un par de haditas.

—Hada.— Jack se alegró de verla, le sonrió pero se apresuró a preguntar—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No lo sé, pero debe ser algo bastante grande para que Norte nos llame a todos a pocas semanas para Navidad.— dijo con voz apresurada, preocupada al igual que él.

Ellos sabían lo muy ocupado que estaba Norte cuando se acercaba Navidad, incluso engreída y fervientemente lo consideraba la festividad más importante de todas, por lo que esto no podía ser una broma ni podía ser menos grave que lo de la vez anterior, lo cual era bastante alarmante. Ambos continuaron siguiendo aquel haz de luz multicolor hasta llegar finalmente a su destino.

Norte los estaba esperando frente al globo terráqueo, aquel que muestra las luces de los niños, Sandman ya estaba ahí y en pocos segundos Conejo llegó también.

—Bien, ya estamos todos, ¿puedes decirnos qué está pasando aquí, Norte?— habló Conejo, y todos miraron a Norte con cierta angustia.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que los cinco se habían reunido, siempre estaban muy ocupados, una lástima era que su reencuentro fuera en una situación como esta. Pero aún con eso, se intercambiaron miradas como saludo mientras estaban a la espera de la respuesta de Norte.

—¡El mundo! ¡los niños!— exclamó Norte, alterado.

—¿Qué ocurre con los niños?— dijo Tooth, volando hasta Norte, elevándose un poco más para revisar de cerca las luces en el mundo.

—Se esfuman.— les contó.

Todos mostraron un rostro de consternación y desconcierto.

—¿Se esfuman? ¿qué...? ¿qué quieres decir?— preguntó Jack, poniéndose serio.

—Las luces del mundo comienzan a desaparecer.— les explicó Norte. Conejo saltó hasta acercarse a él.

—¿Estás seguro? Tal vez esos niños simplemente crecieron.— le dijo el Conejo de Pascua, escéptico, sabiendo que el globo terráqueo sólo muestra las luces de los niños que creían.

—No, la mayoría de estos niños aún eran pequeños y sanos, algo les sucedió.

Sandman saltó de repente, haciendo docenas de dibujos de arena para después golpear la palma de su mano con su puño, estaba enojado y estaba preguntando quién había hecho esto.

—¿Cuántos de ellos? ¿desde cuándo? ¡No puedo creer que no me di cuenta!— dijo la Hada, inquieta, volviendo su atención a las luces del mundo, revoloteando de aquí a allá, revisándolas.

—Comenzó hace pocos días, no sabría decir cuántos.— contó Norte—. Al principió creí que se estaban apagando por razones naturales, pero pronto me di cuenta de que no es así. Al revisarlas descubrí que están desapareciendo de sus casas sin explicación alguna. Han desaparecido al menos un par de docenas.

—Igual que Sophie.— murmuró Jack—. ¡¿Se los están llevando?!

—Espera, ¿será el mismo espíritu que se llevó a Sophie Bennett?— inquirió Conejo—. Y, ¡¿docenas de niños?! ¡¿Acaso ese espíritu no está consciente de que lo que hace podría exponernos a todos?!

—No sé si el responsable sea el mismo que se llevó a Sophie, pero sí sospecho de alguien.— dijo Norte. Llamó a un duende y éste le entregó un papel enrollado, parecía largo. Norte señaló a los otros Guardianes con el rollo—. Todos los niños desaparecidos son, sin excepción, de la lista de niños malos.

—¿Eh? ¿qué?— se sorprendió el espíritu de invierno—. ¿Los niños malos? ¿por qué un espíritu maligno se llevaría a los niños malos?

—Muchos malos espíritus les gusta corromper las almas de los niños inocentes.— dijo Tooth, tomando el rollo que era la lista, la desplegó y revisó los nombres. La lista era más larga de lo que parecía a simple vista, todos esos niños podrían correr peligro—. ¿Qué espíritu se llevaría a los malos específicamente?...— ella dio un respingo de repente, dándose cuenta de una posibilidad—. Norte, no creerás que...

—No, estoy seguro de que es él, lo presiento, en mi panza.— dijo, sobándose el estomago con mucha seriedad.

—Ahí vas con tu panza de nuevo.— Conejo giró los ojos—. ¿Qué te dice esta vez?

—Que el culpable no es otro más que mi peor enemigo, el enemigo de la Navidad, aquella bestia de oscuridad y miedo. ¡El Krampus!

Los duendes que escuchaban se atemorizaron y se escondieron unos tras de otros, incluso los yetis soltaron un chillido de espanto. Todos ellos sabían quién era el Krampus y las cosas malas que hacía.

—Espera, pero el Krampus no actúa de esta forma, ¿que no atacaba sólo en Navidad?— dijo la Hada.

—Por favor, ¿quién más podría ser?— dijo Conejo, sin dar lugar a dudas.

—Pero nadie sabe dónde se esconde, ni de dónde vino ni quién es.— comenzó a decir Jack, quien ya había escuchado leyendas y rumores de ese mítico ser—. Se... Se supone que sólo aparece cuando la Navidad se acerca.

—No estamos tan lejos de Navidad después de todo. — reflexionó la Hada.

—Se adelantó este año.— dedujo Conejo.

—Aún faltan muchas semanas, él sólo aparece en Diciembre.— dijo Jack—. Y no sé de nadie que lo haya visto en otro mes que ese. Yo ni siquiera lo he visto nunca.

—Y, créeme, no quieres verlo.— Conejo se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiendo un escalofrío—. Es un monstruo feo, horriblemente feo. Hasta el Coco parece agradable en comparación.

—Y es una criatura vil y despiadada.— dijo la Hada de los Dientes, volando alrededor de Jack—. Tampoco lo he visto nunca, pero si se roba a los niños, no tendrá mi perdón ni mi misericordia.

—Es verdad que no está actuando como suele hacer.— pensó Norte, con expresión seria—. Yo he combatido contra él por siglos, cada año intenta hacer de la suyas y yo lo combato pero... hay veces en las que no llego a tiempo y es demasiado tarde.— se lamentó—. Pero nunca, jamás, se había llevado tantos, ¡y justo delante de mis narices!

—Los vamos a recuperar, los tenemos que recuperar.— dijo Tooth.

—Sí, así como con Sophie.— dijo Jack, siendo sarcástico, de forma malhumorada, enojado sólo consigo mismo.

—Jack...— Tooth se acercó a él y le recargó la mano en su hombro, tratando de consolarlo. Ella sabía lo mal que la pasaba Jack por no haber logrado encontrar a esa niña.

—Pues yo me pregunto qué lo hizo cambiar.— comentó Jack, cambiando de tema. Los demás lo miraron con intriga—. El Krampus, ¿por qué ahora? ¿por qué aparecerse a medio otoño? ¿por qué llevarse a más niños de los habituales? Por lo que sé, el Krampus no puede pasar desapercibido, ¿por qué nos damos cuenta hasta ahora? Si él ha trabajado de la misma manera durante siglos ¿qué lo hizo cambiar?

—Tal vez un día despertó de mal humor y decidió arruinarnos el resto del año también.— dijo Conejo—. ¿A quién le importa por qué lo haga? ¡debemos pararlo!

—Conejo tiene razón, ¡esto ya ha sido suficiente!— exclamó Norte—. ¡Es tiempo de detener al Krampus de una vez por todas!

—¿Pero dónde lo buscamos? No sabemos por dónde comenzar. Él es un misterio.— dijo la Hada.

Sandman se acercó e hizo dibujos al aire, explicándole cosas a sus amigos.

 _Debemos pedir ayuda_ , les dijo. _A todos los que conocemos, alguien debe ver algo_.

—Esto es más importante que nuestro orgullo como Guardianes.— dijo Toothiana, viendo a Conejo.

—Necesitamos mucha ayuda esta vez.— afirmó Conejo.

—Todas mis hadas estarán alerta.— dijo Tooth mientras Sandman asentía.

—Nada se le puede escapar al viento, y mis hojas lo buscarán.— dijo Jack.

Sandman hizo dibujos de criaturas marinas con su arena.

 _Mandaré a las sirenas a buscar en su territorio_.

—¡Yo personalmente cazaré a ese monstruo!— dijo Norte, tomando sus espadas y alzándolas con fiereza—. ¡Esta vez no lo dejaré escapar!

—Pero, Norte, la Navidad.— le dijo la Hada.

—Aún faltan muchas semanas, además los yetis se encargarán.— dijo y el resto de los Guardianes se sorprendieron un poco—. Hacer esto es mucho más importante.

.

Nada sabían los Guardianes de lo que pasaba en realidad, lo que ignoraban, pero ¿como podrían imaginarlo?

En las noches oscuras, cuando el Sol se ocultaba, la criatura salía de su misterioso escondite, siempre acompañado de sus leales sombras, los Temores. En su forma de humo y sombras le era tan fácil escabullirse y no ser visto. Sólo la Luna, la cual brillaba intensamente sobre él, captaba cada uno de sus movimientos. El Krampus no le temía a la Luna, él jamás bajaba de su hogar, jamás iba a detenerlo. Nunca le había temido y jamás le temerá.

Y las luces de luna siempre parecían evitarlo, así que aunque se encontrase bajo la luz de la Luna, parecía irradiar su propia oscuridad. Tan sólo, a veces, cuando abría sus luminosos ojos para observar las estrellas lejanas, entonces podía vislumbrarse ese hálito de vida, el reflejo de su ser y los restos del pasado.

Ya habían pasado siglos desde que la penuria había comenzado, pero no existían recuerdos, sólo el eco de los sentimientos. La añoranza de algo perdido. Y la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Había algo más por las noches? ¿algo que no podía ser visto por él?

Todos le temían a las noches oscuras, pero eso era todo para él. No existía otra cosa, no había ya más luz del día, ni luces de los faros, ni el de las estrellas. Sólo tinieblas. El tiempo pasaba tan pronto como el viento y él seguía igual. Y tan sólo soñar le dolía, parecían pesadillas, pero era algo más, algo que no sabía y que se desvanecía al despertar. Tan inalcanzable.

Había algo que anhelaba, algo que buscaba y necesitaba. Jamás había sabido qué era, pero era lo que lo impulsaba, lo que lo hacía buscar las almas de los más pequeños. Veía a esos niños y sentía tristeza, tan sólo deseaba poder conservarlos por toda la eternidad. Siempre había buscado niños junto a sus Temores (esas criaturas que las sentía como extensiones de sí mismo), jamás se llevaba demasiados, pero había veces en las que no podía conservar ninguno.

Había una persona a la que sí temía, porque esa persona no era como el Hombre de la Luna. Ésta era diferente, ella lo miraba con una intensidad que lo hacía encogerse del temor. Era una mujer, siempre armada, acompañada por su ave amiga. Esa mujer le era extraña, muchas veces aparecía en su camino y perturbaba su paz. ¿Por qué no le dejaba conservar a los niños? No lo entendía. Con una sola mirada, ella lograba meterse en su alma y herirlo, por ello y muchas cosas le tenía tanto miedo. No había nadie como ella.

Hasta que encontró a aquella niña...

Estos últimos meses las cosas habían cambiado para el Krampus. Ya no era como en siglos pasados.

Esa noche había dejado de cantar su bella y siniestra canción, había olvidado por unos instantes su labor de buscar niños que, él piensa, necesitan ser llevados. Se dejó caer sobre la punta más alta de una catedral allá en San Petersburgo, Rusia. Se sostuvo ahí y observó la Luna eclipsada por lejanas nubes grises. Nunca se detenía a observar su luz, él, que siempre la alejaba, pero esa vez se preguntó sobre las luces de luna, qué tan grandes podrían llegar a ser, o si es que las estrellas bajaban del cielo algunas veces.

Últimamente algo había cambiado, hace tanto que no veía un cambio en su eterna oscuridad. Ahora había preguntas que no sabía formular.

Los Temores se arremolinaron a su alrededor, sin saber qué podría perturbar a su amo de tal manera. Él cerró los ojos, ya sin querer esforzarse en imaginar, y dejó que sus Temores lo guiaran a casa, aquel lugar desconocido y oscuro, su refugio del mundo, su refugio de lo que nunca entendió.

Voló por sobre las nubes iluminadas por la Luna que brillaba plateada, tras de él iban sus sombras, y más allá, más lejos, iba una estrella que se detuvo unos instantes y cambió de rumbo para bajar a jugar. Sí, era verdad que las estrellas a veces bajaban del cielo. Ella era tan brillante y tan hermosa que no dejaba de ser notada.

Madre Naturaleza, quien conocía a casi todas las especies de criaturas sobre la Tierra, tenía ojos y oídos por todas partes, por lo que no tardó en enterarse de una luz brillante que daba brincos por la oscuridad de la noche. Así que fue a investigar, encontrándose con esa chispa luminosa que descendía del cielo, pero rápido la olvidó cuando, gracias a ella, de lejos pudo observar al espíritu maligno que había visto una década atrás. Su sorpresa al verlo fue enorme, creyó que él jamás volvería a aparecer.

A veces las criaturas le decían haber creído ver al espíritu maligno, pero cuando Madre Naturaleza entraba en la escena, él se había ido. Él era imposible de rastrear, él se ocultaba siempre en las sombras nocturnas, él se confundía con las tinieblas mismas. De ese modo era casi imposible de ver. Pero ahora, por culpa de esa misteriosa chispa de luz, lo había encontrado después de tanto.

—No escapará esta vez.— se dijo el espíritu de la naturaleza, tenebrosa y estoica sólo como ella podía, ya habiendo olvidado por completo la revoltosa chispa de luz.

Aún sin saber sobre el reciente secuestro de los niños, ni de las sospechas de los Guardianes hacia cierta criatura, Madre Naturaleza ya iba a un paso por delante de ellos.

Ella podría decir que no era su problema, que se apartaría, pero no podía luchar contra todas sus preguntas, no podía luchar contra su ira. Un poco más de una década había pasado desde que Emily vio a aquel ser de oscuridad luchando contra Mamá Ganso, a ninguno de ellos los volvió a ver y nadie los vio además de ella, por lo que sentía una necesidad enorme por demostrar que lo que vio era real, y quería más que nada saber qué pasaba. ¿Quién era esa criatura de oscuridad? ¿por qué Mamá Ganso lo perseguía? ¿y dónde estaba ella ahora?

Tratar de capturarlo no le daría respuestas, así que decidió seguirlo, de esa forma sus preguntas serían respondidas.

Se camufló entre las nubes y siguió a la bandada de Temores y a su líder por kilómetros y kilómetros, nunca acercándose demasiado para no ser vista por ellos. Cuando se alejaron de todo rastro de civilización humana y la niebla comenzó a cubrir el terreno abajo en el suelo, Madre Naturaleza tuvo la sospecha de que llegarían a la guarida de la criatura.

 _Ten fe._

Madre Naturaleza paró. ¿Qué había sido aquella voz amable y tranquilizadora que le había llamado? Sonó con una sabiduría celestial y apacible. Lo supo pronto. Miró hacia la Luna y comprendió. Hombre de la Luna le había hablado. Pero, ¿por qué? No le había preguntado nada a él, y Mim sólo hablaba con quien le hacía preguntas y muy rara vez respondía. ¿Por qué le hablaba a ella, quien le tenía tanto desdén?

 _Ten fe._ Le había dicho. Entonces Madre Naturaleza se preguntó si acaso él le había enviado una respuesta por error, si acaso esa respuesta era para alguna otra persona, alguien que pidiese consuelo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido a la criatura y a los Temores de vista, reconoció que se encontraba volando sobre Siberia Oriental, fue entonces cuando sintió que su respiración se iba al ser azotada por un mal presentimiento. Notó que mientras más volaba, la Luna se cubría más y más por las densas nubes y niebla, quedando todo pronto en oscuridad. Ni las luces de luna se dispusieron a seguirla en su travesía.

Entonces, al descender hasta el baldío suelo, al descubrir lo olvidada que estaba esa tierra, sin luz ni cosecha, sumida en la neblina sepulcral, cayó en cuenta de dónde se encontraba.

—Esto... no puede ser.— se dijo, apesadumbrada, recordando historias pasadas de tiempos distantes, recordando rostros y sonrisas de hace mucho tiempo.

Frente a sus ojos había un abandonado y olvidado bosque que, siglos atrás, albergaba un sueño en sus profundidades. Recordó lo que Hombre de la Luna acababa de decirle, entendió que al adentrarse a ese triste bosque encontraría las respuestas que tanto buscaba. Y aún así, seguía sintiendo que lo que el Hombre de la Luna le había dicho, no era dirigido a ella.

* * *

 _Puede que la vida sea tan breve o que el tiempo_

 _no se acuerde de editar lo que nos toca vivir._

 ** _—¿Qué pides tú? — Alex Ubago—_**

* * *

 _¡Al fin aquí está el capítulo! Se supone que yo quería subir hasta el capítulo 7 para antes de que terminara el año, pero sería una suerte si llego a terminar el 5 antes de que empiece enero._

 _Por cierto, al inicio dije que veía poco probable que este fic tuviera más de 10 capítulos... Pues pensando bien la historia y considerando que hago los capítulos bastante cortos, puede que este fic tenga más de 10, pero la verdad ya no sé qué rayos._

 _Tuve muchos problemas con la segunda parte de este capítulo porque no sabía qué hacer, quiero decir, sabía cómo debía terminar, pero no sabía cómo llegar a ello. Entonces me dije a mí misma que debía recordar qué quería hacer con los personajes y qué quería que los lectores imaginaran, así que gran parte fue desde la perspectiva del Krampus. Él es complicado...  
Y también tuve problemas con el titulo del cap, digo, sé cómo se llamarán los dos capítulos siguientes, pero este no tenía idea, lo terminé de escribir y aún así no sabía cómo resumirlo en un simple titulo. Al final le dejé el que tiene porque, para los Guardianes, el Krampus hizo su primer movimiento, ahora les toca a ellos contraatacar. Aunque la verdad todo es basado en las suposiciones de ellos, aún no cuento qué está pasando en realidad._

 _Por cierto, voy a hacer mención a un personaje de los libros (no diré cuál aún) y aunque siempre estuve segura de que le iba a dejar su nombre original en ingles, últimamente estuve dudando si mejor dejarle el nombre que pone en la traducción del libro, ¿qué piensan ustedes? (estoy bastante segura de que, al final, sí le dejaré el nombre original)_

 _Hmm... revisando de nuevo el libro de la Hada, es gracioso cómo Madre Naturaleza siempre está observando, según Tooth, ella siempre está ahí, así que trato que mi versión de ella se le parezca. Me inspiré en una escena de ese libro para escribir un par de párrafos de este capítulo, lo cual me resultó un poco irónico, sólo yo me entiendo._

 _En fin, dejen reviews si les gustó, si no les gustó pues también (lol), nos leemos en el próximo cap y sólo por si acaso Feliz Navidad._


	5. De regreso a Santoff Claussen

_._

 _Trata de enfrentarte a lo que temes_

 _y si algo te da miedo_

 _quizás mirando dentro_

 _ya nunca te asuste más._

 ** _—Como en los sueños — Alex Ubago—_**

* * *

 **El Krampus y el asalto a la Luna**

 _capítulo 5: De regreso a Santoff Claussen._

Les podría contar una historia, una de un pueblito que existió hace unos siglos. Había un lugar, un paraíso encantador, un sitio lleno de tesoros, pero no ese tipo de tesoros que los bandidos buscan, sino uno más maravilloso todavía. Un lugar donde se podía soñar, el lugar de los sueños, un pueblo llamado Santoff Claussen. Ahí lo imposible sucedía, ahí las historias se contaban y se formaban, la imaginación y las invenciones fluían y crecían, era una tierra donde sus niños no conocían de pesadillas.

Pero esa historia poco tiene que ver con ésta. La barrera que envolvía el pueblo para su protección ya no existía, el bosque de gigantescos robles había muerto y yacía sin hojas. Ahora, en ese lugar, parecía como si el mundo entero se hubiera derrumbado. El paisaje que en un pasado había tenido tanta vida ahora estaba todo muerto, la neblina abrazaba el suelo baldío y las ramas esqueléticas de los árboles se alzaban oscuras y tenebrosas, en un vano intento de cubrir el cielo sin Luna a causa de las nubes más negras vistas jamás. Este lugar había sido desamparado y abandonado para dejarlo morir, este lugar había sido olvidado por Mim y sus Guardianes.

Ese ambiente tan apesadumbrado corroyó el corazón de Madre Naturaleza, quien no estaba hecha de piedra, no tanto por la naturaleza muerta, sino porque podía ver las sombras de pequeños niños corriendo por los senderos ahora invisibles por su desuso. El lugar que formó a los primeros Guardianes hace tanto tiempo ahora no existía.

¿Por qué seguir a la misteriosa criatura y su bandada de Temores la habían traído hasta acá? Sentía que el enigma tras ese espíritu maligno la llevaría a parar en una respuesta que no le gustaría, pero la perplejidad se hacía más grande y con ella la intriga despertaba. Si de verdad la criatura que había visto en una ferviente batalla contra Mamá Ganso diez años atrás se encontraba en ese triste lugar, entonces tal vez podría finalmente atraparla y hacerle las tantas preguntas que tenía desde aquella vez, ¿qué sabía sobre Mamá Ganso, a la cual todos habían dado por muerta? ¿por qué lideraba a los Temores, las criaturas que solían estar al servicio de Pitch? ¿por qué secuestró a aquella niñita rubia? y, no menos importante, ¿qué cosa era él?

Madre Naturaleza se adentró en el bosque muerto, con la niebla en sus pies y la infinita noche sobre su cabeza. Para su sorpresa, mientras más se adentraba, lograba ver luces tenues provenientes de lámparas colgadas en algunos robles, luces suficientes para poder hacer visible el camino, pero no bastantes como para calmar la inquietud que uno pudiera sentir por las tinieblas.

Las luces le dejaron ver con claridad el bosque repleto de juguetes increíbles y viejos, y mientras más llegaba al centro más inundado estaba el lugar de estas maravillas olvidadas; casas del árbol, puentes que llevaban de una rama a otra, escaleras que iban de aquí a allá, trampas e inventos, todo en ruinas por el paso del tiempo. Pronto encontró casas de todo tipo y entonces el bosque terminó y ya estaba en medio del vestigio de Santoff Claussen. Cada una de las diferentes casas de ese pueblo lucían tan marchitas y sin vida como el bosque mismo.

Cuando llegó al centro del pueblo, una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla y su rostro de frialdad se desmoronó por un instante. Aquí antes se encontraba el árbol más hermoso del cosmos, el que los niños llamaban la Gran Raíz por su majestuosidad, un árbol que había dado origen al pueblo y estaba dotado de la magia de las estrellas. Ahora sólo había un gigantesco tronco partido, descuidado y sin vida, sólo madera vieja.

Era un sueño roto, tal como ella y su familia.

—Debe estar usted muy perdida como para haber terminado en estos parajes —llamó una voz suave y cordial, justo cuando el espíritu de la naturaleza notó su deslumbrante presencia. Giró y pudo ver a ese espíritu hacer una reverencia—. Es un placer, Reina Madre Naturaleza.

El espíritu femenino frente a Madre Naturaleza se enderezó y la miró a los ojos, con una total tranquilidad. Aquella mujer fantasmal era hermosa, de piel blanca y tersa, y cristalinos ojos verdes; cada pequeño movimiento de la mujer fantasmal le daba un tenue resplandor provocado por la poca luz reflejada en las gemas que vestía. Minúsculos diamantes adornaban cada hebra de su magnifico cabello, el cual flotaba con un viento inexistente al igual que su vestido de encajes y pliegues cubiertos de gemas preciosas. Toda ella era como una joya y un tesoro.

Madre Naturaleza desconfió al instante, con recelo se puso alerta y no despegó su vista del espíritu que tenía enfrente.

—Tú eres... —habló Madre Naturaleza en un tono grave, pero sin llegar a ser agresiva.

El otro espíritu se mantuvo inerte unos segundos, analizando la situación, hasta que se decidió a contestar con la misma suavidad y formalidad que en un inicio.

—Yo soy el Ánima del Bosque, la defensora de Santoff Claussen —parpadeó lentamente y prosiguió—, la última defensa de este bosque.

—Vine aquí persiguiendo un espíritu maligno, si tú vives aquí, debes saber algo. Respóndeme, ¿sabes dónde está él? —fue directo a lo que le importaba, hablando con voz dura, pues desconfiaba de este imprevisto espíritu que se le presentaba.

—Debe usted estar equivocada, en este lugar sólo habito yo.

—¡No finjas! —reclamó—. Sé perfectamente quién eres, Ánima del Bosque. Conozco este lugar, solía ser un paraíso del conocimiento y los sueños, ¿qué sucedió aquí exactamente? ¿qué ocultas en este lugar? —viendo que el Ánima del Bosque permanecía inmóvil, la presionó aún más—. ¡Vi a ese espíritu maligno llevarse niños! ¡¿por qué ocultas a alguien así?!

—Eso es algo que nadie podría comprender, por favor, váyase y no cuente nada de lo que ha visto aquí —al fin hubo un cambio notorio en su voz, ésta vez la resplandeciente mujer se veía algo intimidante y respondía con un ligero tono de agresión a cambio.

—Así que nadie sabe de esto, ni siquiera los Guardianes —dio pasos hacia el Ánima, usando una voz más tranquila y dando una media sonrisa, en busca de sacar más información—. Algo que ni el Hombre de la Luna sabe, ¿no es así? porque las nubes no lo dejan ver este mustio lugar. Tal vez deba ir a contar a los Guardianes, ellos deberían saber que la criatura maligna que tanto buscan desde hace diez años está en este antiguo lugar, y que el Ánima del Bosque lo ayuda.

Ánima del Bosque se sintió mortificada y angustiada, sabía perfectamente que no podría detener a la poderosa Madre Naturaleza, siendo un ente sagrado y ella sólo una espada olvidada de una fortaleza rota. Sólo podría tratar de buscar piedad, era lo único que podría hacer.

—Usted nunca fue alguien que se interesara por los problemas de los Guardianes, ¿por qué el cambio?

—No es ningún cambio, yo sólo hago lo que quiero —habló con frialdad—. Hace diez años vi a esa criatura maligna, se llevó a una niña, ni yo puedo quedarme tranquila con eso en mente. Ese espíritu despertó mi interés, no sólo utiliza los antiguos sirvientes de Pitch Black, sino que lo vi combatiendo contra Mamá Ganso, una mujer que lleva presuntamente muerta desde hace tres siglos. Sea lo que sea esa criatura, ¡voy a capturarla y voy a hacerla decirme todo lo que sabe!

—No es como usted piensa —habló el Ánima, frunciendo el ceño—, él no es maligno. No es nada como dicen.

—Entonces dime —pidió, tajante.

Ánima sabía que algún día iba a ser descubierta, que no podría mantener el secreto por la eternidad, que el día en que no pudiera mantener su secreto había llegado finalmente, y ante un personaje tan poderoso como la que tenía enfrente, no podría callar y sólo podía implorar comprensión.

—Le contaré —habló con voz pacifica, llevando su mano hacia su corazón, haciendo destellar las gemas en sus mangas—. Nadie destruyó este lugar, si tuviera que decir, quizá fue el tiempo. Por generaciones familias habían vivido aquí, protegidos de los bandidos y las pesadillas, pero al final de la Edad Oscura el mundo pareció volverse más grande y prometedor. Cuando Norte terminó su taller en el Polo, gran parte de las familias se mudaron allá, otras decidieron salir a conocer el mundo. Los Guardianes se fueron a sus hogares o crearon uno lejos de aquí, incluso Ombric Shalazar, el fundador de este pueblo. Pronto sólo quedé yo.

—¿Por qué no abandonaste este lugar? ¿por qué no te fuiste con ellos? —preguntó Madre Naturaleza, curiosa y sin entender.

—Soy una criatura del bosque, y en el bosque permaneceré —habló, firme—. Ellos prometieron venir a visitarme, al principio fue así, venían a verme, traían regalos y contaban historias, pero después de un par de generaciones ya me habían olvidado y a este lugar, y los Guardianes estaban demasiado ocupados, hasta Norte —apartó la mano de su pecho, la que había abrazado su corazón durante el relato y la llevó a su frente, cerrando los ojos y tomando un suspiro, ahogando la tristeza—. Nada trágico le sucedió a Santoff Claussen, ningún enemigo lo arrasó, tan sólo fue el tiempo y el olvido, la muerte más natural posible.

No es que a Madre Naturaleza no le conmoviera esa historia un poco, pero su naturaleza inquebrantable le dio la más dura de las miradas al no olvidar su verdadero objetivo.

—¿En qué se relaciona esto con el espíritu maligno que estoy persiguiendo?

—Un día alguien volvió —contestó con voz suave y melancólica, alzando la mirada sosegada hacia Madre Naturaleza—, pero no era igual a como lo conocía, había cambiado. Le mostraré.

Ánima del Bosque dirigió a Madre Naturaleza hacia la Gran Raíz, aquel árbol enorme y destruido. En el pasado, la Gran Raíz había servido como el hogar de un viejo mago, por lo que al final de los escalones había una puerta que llevaba al interior, igual a una casa. Ambas subieron por los muchos escalones, Ánima del Bosque a unos pasos por delante de Madre Naturaleza, cuando Ánima abrió la puerta, dentro estaba tan oscuro que no se podía ni ver por dónde se pisaba. Ánima del Bosque encendió una vieja lámpara y la utilizó para guiarse en el camino de penumbras.

Madre Naturaleza notó que dentro de ese lugar parecía más bien un nido de Temores, esas criaturas espantosas, como sombras con vida y vaporosas como humo negro. Eran muchas y todas ellas se alborotaron con la presencia de la lámpara encendida, se alejaron y se apegaron a las paredes lejanas tanto como pudieron, viéndose tan asquerosos como renacuajos negros atrapados en las manos de un niño. Ella se mantuvo alerta en caso de alguna trampa, pero no parecía ser el caso.

Dentro de la Gran Raíz era igual a una cabaña rustica, pero vacía mas sólo uno que otro mueble olvidado aquí y allá, las tinieblas y sus monstruos hacían ver al lugar muy escalofriante y más pequeño de lo que realmente era, sofocante para cualquiera que no fuera tan valiente como Madre Naturaleza. El lugar solía tener varios pisos, así que por encima de ellas el árbol se extendía muy lejos del suelo y sólo se veía como un sin fin de oscuridad hasta llegar a la parte rota, donde se alcanzaba a ver más oscuridad y las nubes negras de afuera.

Cuando ambas llegaron hasta el otro extremo de la casa, Ánima levantó la lámpara en su mano para señalar y alumbrar un mural en la pared de madera. Era como aquellos murales que tienen algunos espíritus para contar su historia o lo que hacen. Madre Naturaleza observó y sólo le bastó un vistazo para quedar conmocionada, pero tuvo que seguir mirando con más detalle para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban y lo que el mural mostraba era una figura demoníaca.

El mural mostraba una bestia rodeada de Temores, niños llorando a sus pies y una tormenta de nieve envolviéndolos. La bestia era enorme, de horribles garras y dientes afilados, con una lengua larga y grandes cuernos como un demonio. La imagen era tan espantosa que casi podría hacer a Madre Naturaleza flaquear, especialmente por lo que denotaba.

Sabía de quién se trataba. Como muchos, Madre Naturaleza jamás lo había visto en persona, pero sí había escuchado las historias de lo terrible, salvaje e irracional que era. Ese abominable monstruo era una de las criaturas más temidas y repudiadas en el mundo de los espíritus, equiparable con el Coco.

—El Krampus —murmuró con horror al entender que se trataba de la criatura que perseguía. La criatura que roba a los niños y jamás se les vuelve a ver.

Afligida, Madre Naturaleza retrocedió un paso, sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo. Santoff Claussen se había vuelto la guarida del Krampus, ¡aquel ser tan oscuro y maldito!

—¡¿Ese espíritu que vi es el Krampus?! No se parece nada a él... Pero es él —miró al Ánima del Bosque con aversión.

—Esa forma bestial sólo la toma en épocas navideñas, él resto del año él luce diferente, tiene rostro humano a pesar de no serlo.

—El Krampus estuvo en Santoff Claussen todo este tiempo, ese abominable. ¡¿Cómo permites que esto suceda?!

Ánima del Bosque suspiró y cerró los ojos, buscando las palabras. Bajó la lámpara a la altura de su pecho y con la frente en alto contestó.

—Sólo yo lo conozco, sólo yo sé quién es en realidad, y aunque haya terminado de esta forma yo lo cuido como a un niño, y cuido a los niños que trae consigo.

—Los secuestra —remarcó Madre Naturaleza, notando el hecho de que los niños vivían.

—Él no busca dañar, él los protege. El Krampus no se lleva a niños malos, no cuando no es una bestia, el Krampus se lleva a los niños que son maltratados. A los niños que los tratan como malos o peor, los que los castigan sin haber hecho nada, a los que, él sabe, se convertirán igual a los adultos que abusan de ellos. Él los aparta de ese mundo, ésta es su forma de protegerlos de ese mundo que él no entiende.

Madre Naturaleza hizo una mueca, con sentimientos ambivalentes al respecto de la situación. Por un lado detestaba que los niños fueran maltratados por esos tóxicos adultos que no creían, por otro lado sabía que estaba muy mal para un espíritu entrometerse con los mortales de esa forma. Y no podía simplemente confiar en sus palabras así como así.

—Los niños, muéstramelos —ordenó.

Ánima la dirigió de vuelta a la salida de la casa, ambas se pararon en el umbral donde inician los escalones.

—Está bien, pequeños, pueden salir ahora, ella no les hará daño —habló Ánima con delicadeza hacia el pueblo.

De aquellas casas que parecían abandonadas comenzaron a asomarse pequeños niños, de edades muy variadas, eran muchos, demasiados, pero no todos parecían querer salir, algunos sólo daban unos pasos fuera de la puerta y otros sólo veían por las ventanas. Madre Naturaleza frunció el ceño. Lo primero que notó fue la expresión de los niños, estaban cansados y débiles, con los ojos casi entrecerrados y los hombros caídos. No parecía como si estuvieran aquí, parecían ausentes, idos de lo que sucedía en realidad, como si soñaran y anduvieran sonámbulos, pero estaban muy despiertos.

La segunda cosa que notó Madre Naturaleza fueron los atuendos de los niños, muchos de ellos no eran de esta época.

—Inmortales —gruñó con el rostro fruncido, se giró hacia Ánima y le gritó—. ¡Estos niños tienen sueño! ¡no han dormido en siglos! ¡¿Cómo el Krampus hizo esto?!

—Es la magia de estrellas que hay en este lugar y la magia del Krampus combinadas —explicó Ánima del Bosque, cohibida por la furia del espíritu más fuerte—. Desde que esto comenzó hace tres siglos. Cada niño que el Krampus trae cuando está en su forma humana no vuelve a dormir, porque cuando los trae los sumerge en un profundo sueño y les da terribles pesadillas. Ellos temen volver a dormir, pero si lo llegasen a hacer, si el sueño los vence, si ellos continúan durmiendo aún con las pesadillas entonces...

—Quedarían atrapados en la pesadilla y entonces se convierten en Temores —concluyó Madre Naturaleza, ella ya sabía mucho sobre los Temores. No pudo evitar recordar el caso de cierta niña unos siglos atrás—. Todos los Temores que siguen al Krampus ¿son sus niños secuestrados?

—Muchos de ellos lo son.

—¿Y qué pasa con los niños que secuestra en su forma de bestia?— Madre Naturaleza no se perdía ningún detalle, por lo que le fue evidente que cuando el Krampus se volvía un demonio en Navidad, la cosa pasaba diferente. Y esto no es lo único de lo que había tomado nota de su conversación con el Ánima.

Ánima del bosque cerró los ojos con temor, y con dolor contestó la pregunta.

—Los niños que se lleva cuando es una bestia irremediablemente se convierten todos en Temores.

—¡Esto es asqueroso! —gritó, rabiosa, el espíritu de la naturaleza. Realmente habían logrado dejarla encabronada, no sólo por las desgracias que ocasionaban a los pobres niños, sino que detestaba a esos malditos Temores y todo lo que tenga que ver con pesadillas.

Estaba tan furiosa que el aire se sintió más pesado a su alrededor, puesto que la naturaleza todo lo controla. Dio unos pasos bruscos hacia Ánima del Bosque, la cual resistió el instinto que le decía que huyera y sólo permaneció firme ante el brutal espíritu que tenía enfrente.

—Si los entrego a los Guardianes ellos serán suaves con ustedes... por eso yo me encargaré de eliminarlos ahora mismo —vocalizó—. Pero aún hay algo por lo que estoy curiosa —una vez más, no perdía ningún detalle—. Al principio dijiste que él había vuelto pero que no era igual a como lo conocías, dices que tú sabes quién es realmente. ¿El Krampus era alguien antes de ser lo que es? ¿vivió aquí en Santoff Claussen? Dime su identidad.

Ánima pudiera sollozar pero lo resistió, asintió melancólica y cabizbaja, queriendo mantenerse firme lo más que pudiera. De verdad le temía a Madre Naturaleza en ese momento, ella era demasiado poderosa, pero lo único que tenía que perder además de su vida era a aquel quien había estado protegiendo por tanto tiempo. Sin perder la compostura, como pudo respondió con casi la misma tranquilidad con que había recibido a Madre Naturaleza. Tal vez decirle de quién se trata hiciera que Madre Naturaleza entienda.

—Él no es originario de aquí, pero pasaba mucho tiempo aquí... Él era amigo mío, de todos nosotros. Yo no sé lo que le pasó, pero lo sospecho, y sé que usted también lo sospechará cuando lo vea —Ánima se giró hacia la oscuridad de la casa y, de la misma forma amable en la que le habló a los niños, lo llamó—. Ella no va a herirte, está bien, sal.

Madre Naturaleza se sorprendió porque nunca se dio cuenta de que el Krampus había estado ahí adentro con ellas.

—Éste es el Krampus del que todos hablan y aborrecen, no más que otro niño.

De la puerta de la Gran Raíz salieron disparados cientos de Temores que volaron y se arremolinaron alrededor del gran árbol destruido, siguiendo a su amo que estaba por salir. De las sombras emergió el cuerpo de un joven de armadura y cabello muy negro, las cadenas que lo ataban resonaban con cada paso y su sola presencia parecía tragar la luz. Se detuvo justo en la entrada, al lado de Ánima, permaneciendo inmóvil e inexpresivo. Era la primera vez que el espíritu de la naturaleza tenía al Krampus frente a frente y no a distancia.

Madre Naturaleza mostró en su semblante confusión y temor, su mirada audaz y fuerte se deformó al reconocerlo. Tratando de despejar sus dudas, sin ningún miedo a él, se acercó al Krampus, quien era de una estatura más baja que ella, le tocó la mejilla con su mano derecha y le alzó más el rostro, mirándolo minuciosamente. Sin lugar a dudas esa mirada era suya, esos ojos verdes hermosos como faros en la noche oscura.

Su sufrimiento fue inmenso.

—No, no... No él —con mucho pesar, ella apartó su mano del rostro del Krampus, retrocedió unos pasos, negando con la cabeza.

Realmente había parecido que nada podía herirla, pero esto era demasiado. Lo conocía, si bien nunca fue una amiga cercana, siempre fue consciente de él y le respetaba. Ver esta forma corrupta en alguien como él sólo la hizo recordar cosas malas, por lo cual reconocerlo la dañó todavía más.

Nigthlight, el guardián de Hombre de la Luna, el primer Guardián que existió, el primero en derrotar a Pitch Black. Así que ésta es la razón por la que desapareció hace tres siglos.

Tal y como había dicho Ánima, con tan sólo verlo ya sospecha de lo que había pasado.

—Pitch tiene que estar detrás de esto, ¡nadie más que él podría hacer esto! —gritó, con los ojos humedecidos, dolida y furiosa, pero muy confundida. No podía destruir a Nightlight, él solía ser...

—¿Qué hará ahora? ¿le contará a los Guardianes o nos...? —habló Ánima del Bosque, expectante.

—No entiendo nada de esto. Mamá Ganso está viva y también Nightlight, ¡¿por qué Mamá Ganso lucha contra Nightlight?! Ella está viva ¡¿no es verdad?!

—Sé que Mamá Ganso va tras Nightlight, pero no sé nada respecto a ella, no sé por qué está con vida ni por qué no ha avisado a los Guardianes. Parece que ella se oculta de ellos.

—Pero, ¡¿por qué?! —Madre Naturaleza alzó la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro y nublado, en donde no se veían ni la Luna ni las estrellas—. La única forma es que Hombre de la Luna sepa algo, él sabe más de lo que dice, siempre ha sido así —volteó y miró al Krampus, aún muy afligida y con lágrimas que intentaba contener. Clavó su mirada en Ánima del Bosque y habló con voz muy seria—. Esto no ha terminado.

Sin decir más, salió de ahí a toda prisa, elevándose en el aire con el viento. Algunas preguntas que nunca imaginó habían sido respondidas, pero ahora había tantas otras. Se limpió las molestas lágrimas de coraje con sus mangas y con un fuerte grito siguió adelante. Necesitaba respuestas pero ya, y nada iba a detenerla. Tenía que ir a interrogar al ser maldito que seguramente había causado esta penuria a Nightlight.

 _Finalmente consiguió lo que quería_ , pensó con odio.

A su lado pasó una brillante luz. Madre Naturaleza no se detuvo, no quería perder el tiempo, quizá era sólo una luz de luna extraviada, pero giró su cabeza y logró ver una estrella rebotando en los árboles a dirección de Santoff Claussen, era una luz mucho más grande que una luz de luna, ¿una niña de luz?

—¿Qué?

Entonces recordó lo que la hizo dar con el paradero del Krampus en primer lugar. Detectar ese ente de luz la había llevado a encontrar a ese de camuflaje perfecto. La había ignorado al momento de ver al Krampus, pensó que era cualquier cosa, pero ahora que la veía dirigirse a Santoff Claussen, ¿acaso ella había estado acompañando al Krampus? ¿ella tenía que ver con él? Todo este misterio sólo se llenaba de más y más preguntas.

* * *

 _Recuerdos, mil sueños_

 _que se apagaron con el sol._

 _Sin nadie, sin nada_

 _que me ilumine el corazón._

 _ **—Déjame gritar — Kudai—**_

* * *

 _Wow, realmente siento no haber actualizado en meses. Realmente, este ha sido mi año menos productivo en cuando a fanfics se refiere, la vida es así supongo. ¡Haré lo posible de traerles el próximo cap más rápido!_

 _Santoff Claussen, Ánima del Bosque y Nightlight pertenecen a los libros, al igual que Madre Naturaleza. Decidí dejarle a Nightlight su nombre en ingles (en la traducción pone Luz Nocturna) me gustan ambos nombres pero el original es mejor y además mi gata se llama Nightlight xD_

 _Y ya tenemos un mejor vistazo a la chica brillante que aparece en la portada, pero aún hay mucho misterio en torno a ella. Ya se sabrá..._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, no sean fantasmas y dejen un review jeje  
Y nos leemos en el siguiente ;D_

 _Agh, mañana haré algo que no quiero hacer y espero no hacer pero... ¿qué les estoy contando? xD_


	6. Padre revela sus oscuros experimentos

_._

 _Miradas tristes sobre mí_

 _se anidan y se hacen parte de mi ser._

 _ **—Aunque no te pueda ver**_ ** _— Alex Ubago—_**

 **El Krampus y el asalto a la Luna**

 _capítulo 6_ _: Padre revela sus oscuros experimentos._

En la ciudad de Burgess, durante la tarde en casa de la familia Bennett, Jamie se encontraba en la sala con sus más cercanos amigos, Pippa y Caleb. Jamie y Pippa tenían un gran número de libros enfrente mientras trataban de concentrarse en estudiar algo, Caleb jugaba con su consola portátil y sólo ojeaba un libro de cuando en cuando. Tenían la televisión encendida, lo cual no mejoraba la concentración de los tres pero no la apagaban, pero fue cuando apareció el noticiero con una desconcertante noticia que bajaron sus lápices y videojuegos.

Las noticias hablaban de una considerable cantidad de niños reportados desaparecidos por todo el país, cuyas desapariciones compartían las mismas características; habían desaparecido a mitad de la noche y en varios casos los testigos afirmaban haber visto una luz brillante.

—Leí de eso en Internet —comentó Caleb, dejando su consola a un lado por un rato y acomodándose mejor en el sofá—, no es sólo en el país, dicen que han estado desapareciendo niños en todas partes del mundo desde hace como una semana. Algunos creen que es una secta, y los conspiranoicos creen que son los aliens.

—Eso es horrible —dijo Pippa, llevándose la mano al corazón.

—No es que crea realmente que son los aliens.

—Por supuesto que no pero... —Pippa miró a Jamie a su lado. Él parecía molesto y apretaba los labios como conteniendo sus verdaderas emociones. Pippa recargó su mano en el hombro del chico—. ¿Jamie?

—Es lo mismo que con Sophie, estoy seguro —les dijo con una expresión tanto enojada como triste en su rostro, y es que sentía demasiado coraje por no haber vuelto a ver jamás a su hermana.

Sus amigos lo miraron con tristeza, sin saber qué decirle. Jack Frost le había dicho a Jamie que Sophie había sido llevada por un espíritu maligno, pero es todo lo que se supo, no hubo nada más.

—¿Crees que sea el mismo espíritu que te dijo Jack que se llevó a tu hermana? —le preguntó Pippa en susurros, temiendo que algún adulto los escuchara.

No es que hablar de magia y los Guardianes fuera uno de sus temas recurrentes, pero aún podían hablar de eso entre ellos, siempre asegurándose de que nadie más escuchara.

—Sí —dijo, apretando los puños.

—Dijiste que Jack Frost te dijo que le dijeron que el espíritu que se llevó a tu hermana era alguien oscuro. Los de ahora se los está llevando una luz —habló Caleb, menos cauto que Pippa.

—De igual forma, obviamente se los está llevando un espíritu —le respondió Jamie, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la ventana—. No puedo evitar pensar que está relacionado con lo que le pasó a Sophie.

—Si es algo tan serio seguro los Guardianes lo resolverán —dijo Pippa, mirando hacia Jamie con melancolía—. Seguramente Jack sigue buscándola, te lo prometió —le recordó, aun cuando había veces en las que ella, con pesar, dudaba que esa promesa pudiera ser posible.

—¿Lo has vuelto a ver? —preguntó Caleb.

Jamie miró fuera de la ventana, buscando en las nubes y en los árboles de otoño, pero no había nada más en ellos. El chico negó con la cabeza, sosegado.

—No, sabes que sólo a los niños les pasan esas cosas mágicas.

Y Jamie se iba alejando de la infancia, incluso cuando podía mirar atrás y aún estaba tan cercana. Hacía bastante tiempo que Jamie no llamaba a Jack Frost, y hacía más tiempo aún desde la última vez que Jack se había presentado.

—Me pregunto si él vendría si lo llamara ahora —murmuró para sí mismo, pero sus compañeros lo alcanzaron a escuchar.

—No te lamentes por eso, no hay nada que pudiéramos hacer —repuso Pippa, con una sonrisita triste se dirigió de regreso a sus libros—. Hay que seguir estudiando para el examen, la vida no nos va a esperar mientras tenemos una aventura.

Un dilema se le había presentado a Jamie, podría intentar ser un héroe como cuando era niño o podría hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades que conllevaba la adultez. Jamie sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no se sentía correcto.

.

En las profundidades de la Tierra, las Pesadillas comenzaron a agitarse ante la intrusión de la poderosa Madre Naturaleza. Con recelo se encogieron en su lugar y se limitaron a observar con sus ojos dorados de arena. Esas formas corruptas de arena de los sueños, ennegrecidas por influencia de su amo, no eran nada comparadas con lo feos y agresivos que eran los Temores.

Madre Naturaleza llegó hasta Pitch, justo como la vez pasada, al descender sus pies tocaron con delicadeza el suelo, sin emitir ruido alguno, pero él había notado su presencia. Pareciera que no se había movido desde la última vez, pero ahora estaba de pie, con las manos a su espalda, observando fijamente la representación de la Tierra y las luces de los niños. Se giró de inmediato, con una expresión de dureza en su rostro.

—Es encantador que pases a darme una visita, Emily, pero dos, eso es inusual en ti.

Se refería a cuando ella había ido a verlo una década atrás, cuando recién se habían llevado a Sophie Bennett. Madre Naturaleza no titubeó.

—¡Me mentiste! —acusó, con su mejor mirada de rencor y fiereza.

Pitch bufó con enfado.

—¿Qué?

—¡Dijiste que no tenías nada que ver con el Krampus!

—¿El Krampus? —Pitch alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Se giró hacia el mundo y las luces, y con condescendencia habló— Así que ese asqueroso monstruo es el que se ha apoderado de mis Temores, y el que ha causado que los niños se desvanezcan.

—No actúes como si no lo supieras. ¡No te eximas de la culpa, sé que tú causaste todo esto! ¡siempre quisiste dañarlo, vengarte!

—Dime qué tendría que ver yo con ese psicópata —dijo en tono pedante.

Madre Naturaleza apretó sus puños y sus dientes, sabía que las lágrimas de coraje podrían salir en cualquier momento, hizo mucho esfuerzo para secar las que había derramado antes de llegar. No se podía permitir llorar en frente de él. Pero no podía mantener la calma ni la cabeza del todo fría, estaba demasiado furiosa para eso.

—El Krampus es Nightlight, el guardián y mejor amigo de Hombre de la Luna, ¡tu peor enemigo!

—Oh —Pitch mostró un genuino desconcierto tanto en su voz como en su mirar, de esa forma Madre Naturaleza comprendió que él no estaba enterado.

Pronto Pitch emitió una malvada y cruel sonrisa, y de su garganta brotó una carcajada. Madre Naturaleza se petrificó por la incertidumbre, ya no tenía idea del papel que jugaba Pitch en esto, pero no podía no ser nada.

Como si hubiera entrado en confianza de repente, Pitch dio pasos hacia ella, rompiendo los seguros tres metros de distancia hasta volverlo menos de uno. Él comenzó a rodearla casi como acechaba a sus victimas. Ella sabía perfectamente que no debía temer un ataque, él no lo haría jamás con ella, pero la sensación truculenta dada por el Rey de las Pesadillas, el mismísimo Coco, era muy real.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Creí que no te interesaban los asuntos de los Guardianes.

—Vengo por mi cuenta, sólo quiero llegar al fondo de esto. ¡Así que responde de una vez! ¿qué sucedió con Nightlight hace trescientos años? ¿por qué desapareció?

—Entonces los Guardianes no saben que estás aquí.

—Responde la pregunta —exigió.

Pitch dio una carcajada más, una traviesa, se deslizó junto a ella, se acercó a su rostro e hizo amago de acariciar su cabello, pero no la tocó aún.

—¿Qué intentas encontrar, querida? ¿Por qué ocultas cosas a los Guardianes?

Madre Naturaleza frunció el ceño, hizo a un lado su repudio y permaneció fría.

—Mamá Ganso está también con vida.

—¿Katherine? —hubo un ligero cambio en los ojos de Pitch pero pronto volvió a su invulnerabilidad de antes. Madre Naturaleza sólo frunció el rostro con más desagrado aún—. Vaya, esta noche está llena de sorpresas.

—Sospecho que tú no tienes nada que ver con ella, pero creo que Hombre de la Luna está involucrado y oculta a los Guardianes que Mamá Ganso vive. Parece ser que ella intenta cazar al Krampus en secreto, quiero saber por qué.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —Pitch soltó una risa perversa, lo que hizo a Madre Naturaleza endurecer aún más su mirada—. Ya entendí, buscas algún fallo en Hombre de la Luna, algún oscuro secreto, para finalmente tener una excusa para ir en contra de él, ¿no es así? —habló entre ademanes, con una sonrisa pedante y voz que iba entre la altanería y el orgullo—. Es por eso que no le has dicho nada a los Guardianes, planeas destruir todo lo que han construido.

La Reina Madre Naturaleza lo miró de una forma tan fría que hasta podría decirse que su rostro se había vuelto maligno, sin nada que envidiar a la oscuridad emergente del Rey de las Pesadillas. Todo lo que él dijo era verdad.

—No creas ni por un segundo que entiendes cómo pienso —dijo ella con tosquedad.

—Te entiendo mejor que nadie, querida, llevas demasiado tiempo detestando a los humanos, odiando la forma en la que destruyen tu trabajo en la Tierra. Pero tu corazón es indómito como siempre lo ha sido. Sólo quieres una debilidad en Hombre de la Luna y sus Guardianes para justificar lo que sea que esté planeando tu enorme ingenio, para así poder hacer lo que deseas sin seguir las absurdas reglas impuestas por él. Eres tan retorcida como yo, Emily Jane.

—¡No soy como tú! —enfatizó—. Yo no soy un fantasma sediento de sangre y miedo, yo quiero ponerle fin a la maldición del Krampus y salvar a los niños de los males de los humanos. Sólo dime lo que sepas y aléjate de mi camino.

—Tienes razón sobre Mamá Ganso —comenzó al fin, viéndola fijo—, yo no sé nada sobre ella. Te di mi palabra de no tocarla —hizo una sonrisa traviesa y llena de maldad—. Pero Nightlight, por otro lado... —rió un poco, orgulloso consigo mismo—. Lo digo en serio, yo no tenía idea de que en todos estos siglos el Guardián era el Krampus, yo creí que había fallecido —lo contaba como si fuera algo gracioso, tan despiadado como es siempre.

—Explícame —demandó.

—Todo el mundo asume que creé toda mi arena de pesadillas a partir de la arena de Sandman.

El entendimiento fue rápido.

—No... —la matriarca de la naturaleza se encogió un momento al comprender esas terribles palabras.

Miró a su alrededor en esa horrible fosa oscura y pudo distinguir todas esas Pesadillas creadas con esa arena negra y corrupta.

—¿Te gustaría verlo? —dijo Pitch con arena de pesadillas entre sus manos. Quería contarle la historia mediante una pesadilla.

—¿No es una trampa? —murmuró bajito, desconfiando, pero con tremendas ganas de saber.

—Te prometo que no —le dijo él con suavidad.

Ella alzó la frente con solemnidad cuando él se acercó todavía más a ella. Soportó la forma que tenía él para intimidarla. Pitch apartó gentilmente los mechones de cabello que comenzaban a cubrir el rostro de la mujer y le acarició la mejilla con su mano derecha, así como si sintiera cariño.

—No sería la primera vez que no cumples lo que prometes —murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

—Tan sólo concéntrate en la historia —le dijo, tocándole el rostro con ambas manos llenas de arena negra—, no te desvíes, las pesadillas son engañosas, sólo sigue mi relato o quedarás atrapada en tus miedos.

Cayó desfallecida cuando la arena de pesadillas entró por sus ojos, pronto se encontró durmiendo y ahí, en la pesadilla, podía escuchar la voz fuerte y clara de Pitch, guiándola en la historia para que no se distorsione, porque así de complicado es cualquier tipo de sueño.

"El error que siempre cometen los Guardianes es no matarme —le dijo Pitch, cuya voz parecía provenir de todas partes—. Cuando los Guardianes originales me derrotaron y acabaron con la Edad Oscura, bajaron la guardia porque me encontraba débil, creyeron que ya no iba a hacer nada contra ellos"

Imágenes comenzaron a pintarse en torno a Madre Naturaleza, eran los Guardianes viviendo tiempos de paz. Pronto esa visión se dispersó y apareció otra diferente. El tiempo había avanzado. Ahora podía ver a una joven mujer de cabello recogido y con una dulce sonrisa.

Sabía quién era.

El lugar era una acogedora casa con estanterías repletas de libros y ventanas que dejaban entrar la luminosidad del sol. La hermosa mujer se encontraba sentada en un sillón, dirigiéndole una resplandeciente y esperanzadora sonrisa a alguien.

"Nightlight era un espíritu que dejó de lado su vida eterna y se volvió mortal como cualquier humano. Él esperaba tener un prometedor futuro, pero yo nunca dejé de observarlo"

Madre Naturaleza sólo había conocido a Nightlight cuando era un niño espectral, un inmortal incapaz de crecer, pero ahora, en la visión que le daba la pesadilla, podía verlo como adulto. ¡Nightlight había crecido! Conservaba esa tierna e inocente mirada, pero había adquirido más sabiduría y altura.

La imagen adulta de Nightlight se acercó a la mujer que reposaba en el sillón, ambos sonreían con felicidad.

Madre Naturaleza sabía la razón por la que Nightlight se había vuelto mortal. Por esa mujer.

Se acercó a esa visión, como si estuviera invisible ahí junto a ellos. Dio pasos hacia la pareja para poder contemplarla a detalle. Vio la cara iluminada de la mujer y el cariño que profesaba él por ella. Nightlight tomaba suavemente la mano de la mujer, mirándose ambos con complicidad el uno al otro.

El corazón de Madre Naturaleza dolió.

Estaba viendo los recuerdos de Nightlight, ¡ésta era la pesadilla de Nightlight! Y como muchas pesadillas, comienza con un precioso sueño antes de volverse pedazos.

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar, pero esta vez Madre Naturaleza pudo captar algunas escenas más allá de la historia que debía seguir. Pudo oler el recuerdo de los pinos del bosque, la sensación de las noches invernales, una pequeña silueta corriendo en el jardín. Pequeños fragmentos comprimidos en unos segundos antes de llegar a lo siguiente.

—No tardes mucho —habló la mujer en la puerta de su hogar, con una sonrisita—, te estaremos esperando para la cena.

Esta vez se encontraba en una tarde nevada a pocas horas para el anochecer. El adulto Nightlight se acercó a la mujer para darle un beso en los labios antes de partir hacia el oscuro bosque.

—Él ya no volvió jamás —murmuró Madre Naturaleza para sí, viendo la figura de la mujer y la casa volverse más lejana conforme el recuerdo pesadilla avanzaba.

Claro que sabía parte de la historia, todos habían buscado a Nightlight frenéticamente después de aquella noche hace poco más de tres siglos cuando desapareció. Era el mejor amigo de Hombre de la Luna, un miembro primordial en los Guardianes, ella misma había buscado también, pero él se había esfumado.

"Aunque Nightlight era mortal —continuó hablando Pitch— aún poseía mucha de su magia. Salía de vez en cuando a ayudar a los niños asustados o a visitar a su amigo en la luna. Pero Nightlight ya no era Nightlight, ya no era tan poderoso como cuando era un niñito inmortal, y más importante aún, ahora tenía una gran debilidad"

Las imágenes que a continuación se mostraron eran desde una perspectiva diferente, parecía seguir la vista de una jauría de lobos hambrientos en persecución por la noche, pero no eran lobos, de hecho no era ninguna clase de animal. Era una jauría de Temores y hombres de las pesadillas, los cuales eran como Temores pero con horrorosas formas humanoides. La jauría de oscuridad iba arrasando toda luz a su paso, extinguiendo las luces de luna y llenando el cielo de nubes negras.

Se detuvieron al rodear al joven de brillo celestial. Estaba completamente atrapado, pero Nightlight no mostraba temor alguno, es más, sonreía con astucia a sus oponentes. Todo saltó hacia una corta batalla que fue detenida con la intrusión del Rey de las Pesadillas, quien hizo que todos se quedaran quietos y lo miraran.

—Ven conmigo —hablaba el Pitch de los recuerdos a Nightlight—, si no te resistes no le haré daño a ellos. Mis Temores ya están llegando a tu hogar justo en este momento, si te rindes no le haré daño a tu familia.

La fría crueldad con la que el Pitch del pasado hablaba causó en Madre Naturaleza un sobresalto. Sabía lo malo que él podía ser, pero esto la había dejado pasmada.

"Nightlight sabía lo que podría pasar si un Temor llegaba a tocar a su mujer —le habló Pitch a ella—, así que accedió a ir conmigo. No tenía certeza de que cumpliría mi palabra, pero se aferró a esa esperanza, mas yo no le iba a dar la oportunidad de escapar"

Las siguientes imágenes mostradas eran acompañadas de gritos, los gritos más espantosos oídos jamás. Nightlight estaba atado a una piedra con cadenas de plomo macizo. Miles de Temores y minúsculos hombres de las pesadillas revoloteaban en torno a él como moscas en el cadáver de un ataúd muy negro. Las criaturas penetraban en la piel de Nightlight, entraban y salían sin parar. La luz de Nightlight centelleaba y se apagaba en repetidas ocasiones, volviéndose de luces platinadas a oscuridad y viceversa.

"En la Edad de Oro él solía ser un niño de luz, el Guardián del Príncipe de la Luna, un poseedor de arena de sueños al igual que Sandman"

"La guerra había terminado, los Guardianes habían acabado con mi Edad Oscura, me tomaría cientos de años recuperar el poder suficiente. Pero para tener ventaja en el futuro decidí perfeccionar mi arma definitiva: la arena de pesadillas"

Ver a Nightlight retorciéndose de dolor y miedo era un espectáculo completamente horripilante. Nadie podía escucharlo, se encontraba en una caverna oscura muy alejada de la luz de la luna. Los hombres de las pesadillas se estaban apoderando de la arena de sueños de Nightlight. Cada grano de su arena platinada se iba ennegreciendo cuando en ella recaía una pesadilla.

Los gritos agónicos, el estruendoso chillido de las cadenas, el zumbido de los Temores y el eco resonante hicieron que Madre Naturaleza cubriera sus oídos con ambas manos, mirando con ojos horrorizados cómo Nightlight luchaba fervientemente por liberarse de sus ataduras en vano.

"Ya había creado arena de pesadillas antes, pero necesitaba más, necesitaba aprender a dominarla a la perfección y hacerme un ejercito con ella. El poderoso Nightlight era una fuente ilimitada de arena de sueños para poder experimentar. Y así pasaron años, días y noches, sin descanso de su interminable suplicio"

"Pero su luz brillaba con intensidad, en ningún momento dejó de luchar contra mí. Así que decidí destruir su alma. Le envié pesadillas, le hice ver que no había cumplido mi promesa, que mis Temores habían llegado a su familia, que habían consumido sus sueños y extinguidos sus vidas. Le hice ver eso tantas veces que terminó tomándolo como verdad y así lentamente dejó de pelear y su coraje se esfumó"

"Fue entonces una noche de invierno cuando sucedió algo inesperado"

Se pudo ver la visión de Nightlight, sus gritos, ahora minúsculos, parecían sollozos, era un sonido tan desgarrador que demostraba un corazón roto, entonces algo de lo más extraño ocurrió. Fue cuando su alma finalmente se quebró. Empezó a gritar muy fuerte, pero no eran gritos de dolor o miedo, eran gritos de furia. La tristeza finalmente lo había devorado y su conexión con la mortalidad ya no existía.

Volvía a ser sólo un ente de luz. Brilló con tanta intensidad que iluminó el sitio por completo, su brillo era cegador y sus gritos eran ensordecedores. Por un momento parecía que estaba regresando en el tiempo a volver a ser un niño espectral, pero ya no podía ser Nightlight, ya no podía volver a ser una luz nocturna que ilumine en las noches oscuras. Lo que en verdad sucedía es que ya había llegado al límite de lo que su cuerpo y espíritu podía soportar, la oscuridad lo estaba absorbiendo.

Se retorció con violencia, haciendo sonar con fuerza las cadenas que lo ataban, los miles de Temores que habían penetrado su cuerpo ya no tuvieron control de sí. Se fueron contra él como un remolino de nubes negras y espesas, comenzaron a entrar en su cuerpo todos al mismo tiempo pero ya no podían salir. Él los estaba absorbiendo a ellos.

El grito furioso de Nightlight se hacía más fuerte y era ahora acompañado por los gritos de miles de Temores. Todos los Temores de Pitch ahora estaban dentro del cuerpo de Nightlight. Se habían fusionado. El Guardián ya no se veía como era antes, su cuerpo se había oscurecido, se estaba distorsionando hasta crecer y romper las cadenas de la piedra. Y comenzó a deformarse todavía más hasta casi parecer una bestia.

Se elevó varios centímetros sobre el suelo con la luz parpadeante, de negro absoluto a luz platina, una y otra vez como una bomba de tiempo. Sus garras y colmillos comenzaron a crecer a la vez que su rostro tomaba una figura demoníaca. Entonces hubo una fuerte explosión de luz y todo comenzó a derrumbarse. Las paredes se fueron todas abajo, la centelleante luz había cesado, los gritos habían desaparecido como si se hubieran ahogado.

Entonces se vio la noche llena de estrellas y la luna, pero el Guardián no estaba en ninguna parte.

"Esa noche perdí a la mayoría de mis Temores pero gané mucha arena de negra. Gracias a mi experimentación con el Guardián fui capaz de aprender a moldear la arena y crear a las Pesadillas. Aún ahora gran parte de mis Pesadillas provienen de la arena negra dada por Nightlight. Pero en cuanto a él, nunca volví a verlo así que asumí que murió con la explosión. Ya sabes, a veces los guerreros mueren después de la guerra"

"Fue una gran sorpresa que me vinieras a contar que se había convertido en el infame Krampus. Parece ser que sin darme cuenta obtuve lo que siempre quise, finalmente creé a mi Príncipe de los Temores"

La historia, los recuerdos de Nightlight, esa pesadilla, había terminado, pero Madre Naturaleza no podía despertar. Sus manos temblorosas seguían pegadas a sus oídos ante un sonido que ya no existía mas que en su cabeza y no podía sacar.

Todos los horrores que había visto no hicieron más que reavivar en ella una tristeza ya sepultada, volverle recuerdos que se había forzado a ya no recordar.

"¡Emily Jane!" le gritó Pitch con voz muy molesta "¡te advertí que no te desviaras!"

Pero era muy tarde, la pesadilla se estaba apoderando de la mente de Madre Naturaleza, comenzando a rebuscar entre los más profundos miedos de la mujer.

Visiones de imágenes fugaces pasaron alrededor de Emily hasta llegar a los peores momentos de su vida, la desolación y angustia. Entonces se detuvieron en un momento especifico.

El paisaje mostrado era infernal. Era un gigantesco palacio asediado de disparos y explosiones. A lo lejos se podía distinguir la ventana de su propio dormitorio, la cual se hizo añicos y los cristales cayeron al abismo junto a la figura de una mujer.

—¡No! —gritó Emily Jane, extendiendo un brazo, pero era muy pequeña, una niña solamente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir su rostro. Ya había tenido suficiente—. ¡Ya basta!

Madre Naturaleza despertó de golpe, con el brazo extendido hacia algo que ya no existía más.

—No era necesario que yo viera eso —murmuró Pitch, sosteniendo a Madre Naturaleza en sus brazos. Él había presenciado su pesadilla.

Ella estaba echada en el suelo, recargada en Pitch quien estaba inclinado a su lado. Las lágrimas no se habían quedado en el sueño, estaba llorando de verdad.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso, padre? —le dijo con dolor, aferrándose en él—, él tenía una familia, nunca pudo volver con ellos. Sabes mejor que nadie lo que se siente.

—Tú misma lo dijiste antes, soy un fantasma sediento de sangre y miedo.

Madre Naturaleza se incorporó y se talló los ojos con la manga de su vestido.

—Debería matarte...

Un amedrentador silencio se hizo presente durante unos segundos en los que Madre Naturaleza pensó en sus opciones. Encogió sus hombros e hizo una expresión amarga.

—No lo haré. Detesto lo que hiciste con toda mi alma, pero si puedo usar eso como mi escalón que así sea.

—¿Planeas hacer una guerra aun con tu corazón blando? —se burló.

Madre Naturaleza dejó salir sus poderes, provocando que una niebla espesa los inundara y que el suelo temblara hasta formarse grietas. Pitch se sintió atrapado por ella, y cualquiera que se siente atrapado se vuelve peligroso. Madre Naturaleza no quería una guerra, no con él.

—De todos tú eres el que me causa más rabia, Pitch, no lo olvides —habló ella, con el rostro oscurecido—, sólo no interfieras y no te destruiré.

—No me malinterpretes, Emily Jane —dijo con soberbia—, me muero por saber cómo terminará este asunto. No seré un obstáculo para ti, tampoco planeo ayudarte, pero quiero saber ¿cuál se supone que es tu objetivo?

—Aún hay cosas que no comprendo —dijo, intranquila—, lo que sé es sólo la mitad, la historia de Mamá Ganso y cómo sigue con vida aún es un misterio. Pero si de algo estoy segura es que Hombre de la Luna sabe de ella y probablemente también de Nightlight.

—Eso es lo que Hombre de la Luna mejor sabe hacer, ocultar secretos y callar cuando le conviene.

—Llevo siglos y siglos en este mundo bajo el reinado de ese hombre —sonrió con rencor—, he tenido que estar atada ante sus absurdas reglas y por lo tanto a las de los humanos. Esta invisibilidad me tiene harta. No sólo tengo que soportar vivir en este mundo en decadencia que me lastima por culpa de los humanos egoístas, sino que también debo soportar los secretos de Hombre de la Luna. Pero finalmente tengo algo a mi favor.

—Te escucho.

—El Guardián más poderoso estará a mi lado. Si los humanos no temen desatar la furia de la naturaleza, entonces tal vez le teman al Krampus.

—Pero tú también temes, Emily Jane —continuó burlándose. Madre Naturaleza le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero la sonrisa irónica de él no desapareció—. No olvides que puedo detectar los miedos de la gente. Ver con tus propios ojos el sufrimiento de Nightlight te hace sentir culpable por utilizarlo, te sientes tan mortificada y no sabes si hay alguna forma de salvar su alma. ¿Estarás haciendo lo correcto o estarás perdiendo la cordura una vez más? Como te dije, tal vez tu corazón no sea lo suficientemente frío para soportar una guerra.

—Sal de mi cabeza —gruñó ella—. Un momento de debilidad no me va a detener, mi pena y tristeza no se interpondrán en mi camino.

—Y si todos tus amigos se interponen, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

—Entonces serán mis enemigos.

A diferencia de Pitch, Madre Naturaleza tenía un alma que podía sentir empatía. Podía dolerle, podía dudar y estar muy confundida. Era ese dolor extremo que llevaba cargando por siglos, esas pesadillas que le recordaron lo infeliz que había sido siempre, lo que terminaron por convencerla de que era hora de que hiciera las cosas que estaban bien para sí misma. Pero ese nudo en la garganta y ese dolor en el pecho insistía en quedarse dentro de ella.

Le dio la espalda a Pitch y trató de aguantar un poco más.

—Sabes qué es lo que más temo en este momento, ¿no es así?

—Temes que la historia se haya vuelto a repetir —respondió Pitch con expresión impasible.

Eso era, lo que más le dolía ahora. Que él lo tuviera presente era su mejor forma de castigarlo.

Sus asuntos ahí habían terminado así que recorrió su camino de vuelta a la salida de la terrible guarida de Pitch. Cuando finalmente llegó a la superficie no hacía mucho que la luna había salido en esa parte del mundo. Estaba nevando. Ella al ser el espíritu de la naturaleza, inconscientemente había creado la nevada. Su largo cabello se elevó y sacudió por las ráfagas de viento helado.

Demasiadas emociones la habían golpeado las últimas horas, había sentido más de lo que negligentemente había evitado desde siglos.

Llevó sus manos a los ojos y comenzó a llorar recordando todo lo que había visto en la pesadilla, el sufrimiento y cruel destino de Nightlight. Podía entenderlo, podía sentir ese dolor en el Guardián al perder su familia y su vida, podía ver en él la soledad y sensación de perdición que tan bien conocía. Y ahora ella tenía muy presente en el pensamiento aquella noche en que su propia vida se arruinó.

Sentir la nieve en sus pies descalzos y el viento azotando su rostro le hizo darse cuenta de que odiaba a Hombre de la Luna más que nunca. Allí se dijo a sí misma que debía ser fría, tan fría como los copos de nieve. Dio un vistazo a la luna y empezó a planear su siguiente movimiento.

* * *

 _Ven,_

 _llévame del dolor_

 _que está oscuro y no oigo tu voz._

 _Sólo quiero respirar_

 _que la noche me va a matar._

 **—Llévame — Kudai—**

* * *

 _¡Al fin! Se suponía que iba a subir esto el viernes pero, cosas, cosas, no estoy segura. Y, uy, este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora.  
Tuve muchas dificultades escribiendo el final, lo escribía, lo escribía, lo revolvía, lo reescribía y no me convencía nada._

 _Debo decir, la parte en donde Madre Naturaleza se entera de la historia de Nightlight con una pesadilla está inspirada en lo que sucede en el libro de Sandman, donde él le cuenta a los Guardianes la historia de Emily Jane mediante un sueño.  
¡Ya tenía tantas ganas de escribir esta parte!_

 _Otra cosa, sé perfectamente la historia que le dio William Joyce a Nightlight (su historia viene en un libro de imágenes, yo sólo tengo los libros con puro texto, pero lo básico lo sé por la wiki xD) Bien, claramente eso no lo estoy contando para mi fanfic, aquí le di un destino más triste a Nightlight, convirtiéndolo en un monstruo. Por cierto, no puedo ligar muy bien lo del origen de Jack Frost con lo mostrado en la película, sólo me confunde, tendré que esperar hasta que salga su libro xDD_

 _No tengo ni la más remota idea de hasta cuándo actualizaré, así que espero que hayan disfrutado el cap xD_


End file.
